When The Blossom Snaps
by AToxicLullaby
Summary: Being an outcast sucked. And now eerie things are starting to happen around Blossom. And what's this cross necklace for? And what's this all about beauty, smarts, and charms? This isn't what Blossom bargained for! Read & Review!
1. The Cool And The Not So Cool

**When The Blossom Snaps**

**Chapter 1: The Cool, and the Not So Cool**

Welcome to high school. When you prove to people you are the "cool" type, or you're the other types. You have your jocks, the jerks, the bossy chicks, the Emos, the Punks, the Goths, the skaters, and then there's the nerds.

Blossom Utonium was a smart girl at Townsville High. She never did, though, fit in with the popular. Her long, red hair, her pinkish eyes were never seen as "normal". She only had one friend, a girl named Hailey. She was about Blossom's height. She had blond hair that reached her shoulders. Her blue yes sparkled, but of coarse, like Blossom, she was considered a "nerd" in that school.

They never truly understood the ways of high school kids. If you were any bit smarter than the rest, you were considered a "nerd". Blossom and Hailey didn't really mind. Blossom had never really had someone to talk to, so having Hailey was better that nothing. Everyday was the same. Blossom and Hailey would arrive at school, get teased, then the "popular" kids would come and bother them some more. Hailey didn't really have anything against anyone, but Blossom had one person in mind.

Her name was Berserk. She was the bully of the sisters. She and her sisters, Brat and Brute, were the head cheerleaders, so pretty much everyone knew them. Naturally, she had brown eyes, but she hid them behind her red contacts. Her hair reached her waist, while wearing a red ribbon holding it.

Brat was the sister that dated everyone. She had blue eyes, two ponytails that reached her waist, but was bit shorter than Berserk's. Ever boy wanted her, as well as her other sisters. She enjoyed wearing tons of make-up.

Brute, was the tomboy sister. She did well in sports as much as any other boy could, and as the same time, she could be girly girl. She had raven hair in a punkish way. She was cool with both the boys and the girls. She usually would have a detention or two to serve every week, but she would ditch.

Then there were the three brothers. Their names? Brick, Boomer, and Butch Jojo. They thought of themselves almost as a god. They could get any girl without any trouble.

Brick was the "leader" of his brothers. He was the star in the football team. He had red hair that was lower than his shoulders by an inch or so. He would always hide it with his red cap. Like Berserk, he hid his brown eyes with red eyes, which made people more afraid of him. Every girl wanted him.

Boomer was the softer brother but no less jerk. He had blond messy hair. His blue eyes were breathtaking, but could make you melt. He also went out with many people. Boomer was the star of the baseball team.

Butch was the coldest brother. He had a bit of anger issues, but with those green eyes of his, people would easily forgive him. His raven hair was usually spiked up or in a ponytail. He was the star of the basketball team. He would date many people, but he mostly cared about sports and competition.

Blossom hated her life at home. She was adopted by two parents who also had two children. They weren't the worst or the best. They were strict. Never allowed this and that.

Sometimes, life isn't fair.

* * *

"Hey, Blossom! How are you feeling this morning?" Hailey seemed to be excited. Today was the first day of sophomore year. She had the uniform the school provided: A plaid skirt, two high, knee socks, a black blazer, a gray tie, and a small backpack to help you carry all your things.

"Oh. Good morning, Hailey. I don't know. I hope this year is different, though I doubt it…" Blossom hated how she and Hailey were treated at school. She really did hope for a better year.

"Come on, Blossom! Don't be like that! We'll get to see everyone again!"

"And who do you mean by 'everyone' ? Come on, we're pretty much outsiders when it comes to school. Mostly with those stupid jerks around…."

"Blossom! They're not stupid!"

"Yeah…..I like to see that myself…"

"We're here!"

"Yah….." said Blossom in a bored tone.

They went inside to the office to get their locker combinations. Hailey and Blossom had to go their separate sides.

"See you in first period!" Hailey disappeared into the upcoming crows of the kids.

"Let's see…Locker 57.….Locker 57...Locker- Oh! Here it is!" Blossom hurried to her locker, put the combination, and started putting all her books and other things in there. So far, school wasn't that annoying for a start.

_Maybe things will change_, thought Blossom.

"I just hope I don't get a locker next to-" Blossom's voice was cut by someone's voice.

"Well, look who we've got here?" Blossom hated that voice. She knew immediately who it belonged to. She has always hated this guy's guts.

"Brick."

"That ain't a nice way to say hello to the school's favorite jock."

"More like the school's favorite jerk…." Blossom just ignored him. He was always one that liked to tease her.

"You now, maybe if you were a little more cooler and a little less smarter, you could have more friends than just that Hailey of a nobo-"

"Brick, shut it! Why are you even here? Don't you have Berserk to be with?"

"Haven't you realized? My locker is right next to yours!"

"You gotta be kidding me? I'm moving!"

"Seriously? Do you know how many girls would kill for this spot?"

"Yeah. And I'll be the girl not wasting my time for something like you."

"Brick! What are you doing with this loser?" It seemed Berserk had seen her boyfriend talking the girl she hated the most.

"Whatever." Blossom got her books, not before making a face at Berserk, then left. She hated that girl's guts. No matter what, she always knows its better she doesn't start anything. She found her first period class, and inside was Hailey. She took a seat next to Hailey, an waited for the teacher to come.

The teacher walked in and greeted everyone. "Hello class! My name is Mr. Johns. Now, go ahead and take your seat. We're first going to get to know each other. Now, look ate the person on your left, and get to know each other." Blossom was a little bummed because Hailey was on her right. She turned to her left to see a girl her age. She had brunette hair, tied up in a ponytail. She had purple contacts, or so, it seemed. This girl was probably new, for Blossom had a photographic memory, and she never remembered seeing this girl.

_A newcomer, huh? Don't get too caught up with the Jerks…._

"Hello. I'm Blossom, and I'm guessing you're new?" Blossom couldn't think of anything else to say.

She looked at Blossom with relieve. "How did you know, but yah. I am. My name is Bianca, but people call me Bunny!"

"Bunny? And why is that?"

Bunny seemed a bit timid, but then told her, "When I was younger, I loved bunnies…and I just don't know why….."

"Oh."

"So, tell me Blossom…How is this school? Is it cool? Fun? Entertaining?"

"It's not really my thing of how this school acts. All I can tell you is that who you are tells you how you hang out with."

"Like?…"

"Like. For example, have you heard of anyone called Berserk, Brat, or Brute?"

"Yah…I've been hearing their name a lot since I barely arrived here. Who are they, exactly?"

"Let' see. They're the head-cheerleaders of the squad, which makes them the most popular girls in school. They're dating the head jocks of the school, or jerks, as I call them. And they're major bossy. They only care about themselves. So, I'll advice you, they won't be the best friends you'll want."

"Do you know them?" Bunny kinda looked confused. She didn't understand these kids.

"Berserk is the redhead. She's the leader of the group. Her boyfriend, Brick, is the most popular guy in school. She will probably be the most bossiest. Brat is the blond. She's more of the 'going out with people' sister. She has probably gone out with more than half of the guys in this school. Her boyfriend, Boomer, is the second most popular guy in school. He's the nicest outta his brothers, but still a jerk. And then there's Brute, the raven haired one. She's the tomboy sister of all. She's as tough as any boy, so don't go starting anything with her. Her boyfriend, Butch, is the raven haired bother, the third most popular guy in school. He's mean, and yet he gets many girls."

"Wow."

"Yup.. So, don't get too caught up with them, or you'll _change_**.**"

"It's like you know this school." Blossom looked at Bunny, and then at the window.

"More like the school knows us." Mr. Johns then told the class to start moving back to their regular seats. After first period, Blossom and Hailey went but were stopped by Bunny.

"Blossom?" Blossom turned to Bunny.

"Yes?"

"Thanks. You're more help than rumors. Chat with you sometime, okay?"

"Sure." Blossom looked at Hailey. She was too busy daydreaming to see she was talking to Bunny.

"Oops! Gotta go!"

Bunny went hurrying someplace. Blossom and Hailey walked over to the soda machine, and bought two diet cokes, then walked to their next class: P.E.

* * *

Bunny hurried to the bathroom. She went in, and checked there was no one in there. Then she took out a cell phone. She dialed someone, and the other line started talking.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Father?"

"Bunny? Yes, it's me. What's the matter?"

"Father, let me talk to them now."

"Bunny! What's wrong? Your sisters are busy right now. They can't talk."

"Father, it's urgent! I need them NOW!"

"Yes, yes my dear." It took a few seconds before a new voice was heard.

"Bunny? What is the matter?" This voice was gentle, calmed, with a hint of worry.

"Ah, Bubbles! Get Buttercup in the line also!" Bunny's voice sounded more anxious than worried.

"What is it, Bunny? This better be worth it." This voice sounded tough, scary, but independent at the same time.

"Buttercup! Bubbles! You both listen!"

"Yah. We're listening."

"I think I've found her."

"Found who?" cried the distant voice of the father.

"I think I've found our lost sister, Father."

* * *

**First chapter. Review. Tell me what you think.**

**Dang it! I got detention yesterday, so Halloween is coming! Yah!**

**Have some candy, my little kitties! MU HAHAHHAHAHHAHA!**

**~Lucy**

**11/22/11: Damn, I was creepy back then. **


	2. Fights That Never End

**When The Blossom Snaps**

**Chapter 2: Fights That Never End**

Blossom and Hailey walked to P.E class, which both of them did not like one bit. What Blossom hated the most is she had P.E class with Berserk, Brat, Brute, Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Every time she played against them, they would always target her or Hailey. The teachers would just say 'don't be breaking my equipment' or 'looks like you kids are having fun' when they were not. At least their lockers for P.E weren't any closer to them than she wanted them to be.

Blossom's locker was all the way to the corner on the opposite side of the entrance. Hailey's wasn't that far away from hers. Almost all the lockers around hers belong to girls from other periods, so nobody ever watched her change.

Blossom and Hailey entered the locker room, and found their lockers. Blossom quickly unlocked her locker, and started changing. She could hear the screams and yells in the background.

"What the hell?" _Brat_, thought Blossom.

"What do you mean 'what the hell?' That's my tank top!" _Brute_, thought Blossom**. **_Now here comes the queen of the beehive._

"Shut the hell up!" Both Brat and Brute looked up to find their older sister. _Berserk._

"Sis…Tell Brute this is my tank top!" Brat looked at her sister for hope.

"Hey Berserk, tell this whore to give me my tank top! I need it!" Brute was yanking on the tank top.

"Did you just call me a whore? You just did not call me a whore!" Brat was about to tackle Brute, but the P.E teacher came in before they did.

"Break it up! No fighting in my room! Blondie and jet haired, in my office now! I do not want to hear a peep outta any of you. Is that clear?"

"Yah, whatever…." mumbled Brute.

"Sure…" whispered Brat.

"I said," the teacher mumbled as she took a deep breath, "AM I CLEAR!"

Brat and Brute almost looked scared for a second. "YES MA'AM!" They yelled in unison, and run to her office.

"Who knew the teacher was that strict?" Blossom turned around and found Bunny holding her new P.E clothes. They were a white t-shirt with the school's mascot, the eagles, and the short, black leggings that reached your knees, so it made it easy to move around, or stretch.

"Oh, hey Bunny. Yeah, you get use to them after awhile. I see you got your P.E clothes." Blossom had finished changing before Bunny had arrived, so she didn't think of anything when she saw Bunny behind her. "Is your locker around here?"

"Yeah, it's actually over here. Just three away from yours." Blossom saw as Bunny went to her locker, and opened it.

"Oh. Well then, I'm done, so I'll see you in the gym later? Wait, who's your teacher?" Since Bunny did have the same period as she did, either she had Mrs. Smiths or Mr. Garcia.

"Um…I think I have Mrs. Smith." She started taking off her blazer.

"Oh, we have the same teacher then! I'll see later, then!" And Blossom walked away, and towards the gym. She found Hailey waiting for her outside.

"You took longer than expected." Hailey also had the same teacher as Blossom.

"Yeah. Got distracted. Did the triplets get in trouble?" Hailey knew who she was talking about: Brat and Brute.

"Yup. Big time. Blondie and Jet haired, detention one week. Too bad they didn't get-" Hailey didn't get to finish her sentence as Berserk pushed her aside.

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't see you there." Blossom could hear some girls behind Berserk snickering.

Blossom helped Hailey up. "What do you want, Berserk? You know, you didn't have to push her down."

Berserk put on a smirk. "You don't have to get so pissed, Bloss. Come on, what's so wrong with having some fun? You're a party downer, you know."

"You know what, Berserk? Get a _real_ life." Blossom looked at Berserk with an upset expression, and walked away.

Berserk's smirk turned to a frown. "You little bitch…" Before Blossom could do anything, Berserk tackled her to the floor. "You ain't getting away like that!" Blossom tried to push Berserk off her, but Berserk wouldn't budge. Berserk tried scratching Blossom, but she would either move aside, or dodged it like nothing. Blossom kicked Berserk in the stomach, but not hard enough to hurt her, just enough for her to push her off. She could tell her red bow was ripped off. Her long, red hair flowing along her back now.

Blossom turned to her left to see Hailey running to get a teacher. She could feel someone else also watching her. She knew who it was: Brick, his brothers, and Berserk's sisters. She felt something running down her face.

_Blood? Oh no, they saw what just happened…But why don't I feel no pain, nothing? _thought Blossom.

She turned around, and just as she thought, they were there, their faces were shocked. Now how was she going to explain this to her parents?

With nothing else to do, she walked away calmly to the nurse's office. When she arrived there, the nurse looked shocked. "Oh my! What happened? Are you alright? You're bleeding." She went to her counter and got a small, white cloth, and gave it to Blossom. She also realized the nurse was getting things she didn't need, then she knew why: The nurse had saw it was a fight that had caused her to bleed, so she was expecting someone to also come. With nothing else to do, Blossom studied the nurse's room. It was plain white, with the table where the victim sat, the counter where she had everything, and a small desk with a chair where she looked or read things.

She started hearing ruckus outside the nurse's room. _Berserk….._thought Blossom.

"I swear, when I see that little-" Berserk entered finding Blossom in there too. "Why you little, when I get outta here, I am going to rip your fuc-" realizing that the teacher was there, she ended her sentence. When the teachers left, and the nurse went to the other room to get bandages, Berserk whispered to Blossom, "Let this be a warning…You're DEAD!"

The nurse came back inside, and Blossom told her, "Um…I think I'll get going now…"

The nurse tried to argue with Blossom that she wasn't healed yet, but she didn't listen. "But you're not yet fully healed-" The nurse stopped talking as Blossom took off the cloth from her cut on her face, or where it _use _to be. "You're…healed? But that's too quick…..Um…..Just go!"

Blossom was also a bit shocked that she managed to heal that quick. Even the nurse seemed surprised. She walked to her next class, since she already had missed P.E. She had faith that Hailey had taken her backpack with her to their next class. She headed for science class.

As Blossom got closer, she could hear people talking, a lot. She opened the door, and everybody stared at her with shocked faces.

"She didn't even get bruised-" One girl whispered.

"I bet Berserk's gonna get her-" Another said.

Blossom ignored all the comments and headed towards Hailey's seat. She did have her backpack.

"So…What happened?" whispered Hailey to Blossom.

"I don't know….She just…Hit me."

"You sure? It seemed like you hit her pretty hard…"

Blossom chuckled. "It's called self-defense."

"'Self-defense' my ass!" Blossom knew that voice, and was shocked by who it was. "Seemed like you gave her what you thought she deserved!"

Blossom turned around. "Brick?" She went closer to Hailey so he wouldn't hear her. "What is he doing here?"

"Oh. I forgot to mention….he managed to get himself in Honors. Sorry."

"I'm so done for…"

Brick just stared at Blossom as she chatted with Hailey about this and that. _How did this girl manage to kick Berserk's ass?…._

* * *

After the bell rang, Blossom and her bud headed for their last class of all: Mr. H's Mythology. Everyone knew Mr. H as a weird teacher who had black hair that was held in a small ponytail on his back, and had very blackened eyes. No one dared to mess with him.

When the two friends arrived, they found some seats right next to the window. Blossom set her books on the desk, and she could feel many eyes on her.

_They're still talking about it? This isn't good…_she thought.

"Miss Utonium?" Blossom turned her attention on Mr. H as he called out her name. "Can you retell the myth of the three goddesses?"

Blossom nodded her head. The teacher had been talking about this myth for a while. "The saying goes that three goddesses with a special ability were born. All the girls were beautiful physically, mentally, and emotionally. Each could control one powerful part of life. There was Momoko, the goddess of fire, the wisest of all. Miyako, the goddess of water, the kindest of all. Kaoru, the goddess of earth, the strongest of all. These girls were given the responsibility to take care of the heavens and the planet itself. But one day, catastrophe struck, and one of the three girls somehow disappeared from the heavens, and fell upon the earth. And well, the sisters filled with despair, took care of the planet much better knowing their sister walks upon it."

"Thank you." Mr. H then looked at the whole class. "Okay class, since you all know we just barely came back from vacation, I want to give you a warm-up for this week: Pop quiz!" The whole class except Blossom groaned when they heard the two worst words of all: pop quiz.

Blossom ignored the class, and instead paid attention to the window. She didn't feel right, she felt as if something bad was about to happen. What's worse than kicking the most popular girl in the school's ass? Blossom just sighed it away.

* * *

"What's up with Mr. H giving us a pop quiz everyday? Don't you think so, Blossom? Blossom?…" Hailey asked Blossom as they walked outside the school's property. "Blossom, you seem out of this world lately…""Huh?" Blossom said as she tilted her attention towards Hailey. "Oh, yeah.."

"You know Blossom, you tell that myth like you know it, or even as if you relived it yourself!" Hailey told her friend.

"Relived it?" Blossom rose her eyebrow as Hailey finished her remark. "Yeah right. I wish. Myths are myths, you know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

Before they knew it, they both arrived at their house, and went their separate ways. The day went by quicker than expected, and soon it was time to go to bed.

Blossom couldn't help but to think of what Hailey had said earlier. She told herself not to be so foolish! A god, her? Yeah, it would merely impossible.

_A goddess, huh? What am I thinking? I'm just a normal high school student, not some goddess from heaven. I guess I'm just an average human being like everyone else…._

* * *

**Read & Review! Sorry for taking a while to upload, I guess I've been paying attention to my other fanfics, I forgot about this one! I do have some big plans, though! Hope you liked the chapter. Til' next time, peace!**

**~Lucy**


	3. A Whole New View

**When The Blossom Snaps**

**Chapter 3 A Whole New View**

The skies were perfectly blue as the sun's rays hit the young girl's face. She tossed and turned, but something didn't feel right. Something was definitely wrong. Her head slowly stood up, and her hand reached out to the clock on her left. She turned the clock to face her, and immediately jumped out of bed.

_7:55 a.m._

"7:55! Dammit! I'm gonna be late for school!" she yelled as she run towards her closet. She pulled out her neatly made uniform, and quickly dressed herself into it. She dismissed the bathroom: she didn't have time. She didn't even bother to look in the mirror. She grabbed her backpack, and scurried away to school.

"Why didn't I wake up early!…." Blossom whispered to herself as she ran pass many buildings, and people. She tied her hair in a high ponytail using a small pink ribbon, but didn't care at all how it looked. Blossom ran even faster, not realizing how fast or even that people were staring at her.

* * *

"Okay class," Mr. Johns said, "Take out your literature book, and begin reading the first few chapters. Then, when everyone is done-" but Mr. Johns wasn't able to finish his sentence because at the same moment, the door abruptly opened.

"Sorry I'm late!" Blossom gave the teacher a sheet of paper, and excused her. As she walked to her seat, she realized most of the guys were staring at her.

_What are they looking at? Do I have something on my face!…._

Blossom waved to Hailey, and smiled at Bunny. "Bonjour, Hailey. Bunny."

Hailey leaned closer to Blossom, and very slowly whispered to her ear, "What happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'? I woke up late. That's all. It's nothing, really." Hailey rose her eyebrow in suspicion, but just let it pass.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Blossom nodded her head. "Positive?" Again, she nodded her head. "Okay, if you say so…"

Blossom dismissed Hailey's suspicions, and throughout class, she felt eyes on her. She would try not to show any reaction, but every once in a while, she would turn around or to her left. She sighed, and look towards the clock.

_I hope class ends soon…._

* * *

It had been more than five minutes since Brick had gotten many messages about a mysterious, hot girl in the second floor classes. He looked around the class, conforming that he wasn't the only one who had gotten the message.

The first message had said:_Dude check this out!__ There's some hot babe in the second floor! I cant see her face, but I can totally tell shes a hot one! Gotta go!_

The second message had said: _Check it outt man….Hot chick alert. Whoo! Whoo! She's totally got a hot body…and a sexy face….I soo gotta talk to her. Awww, man. G2G!_

Brick couldn't help to wonder who was the mysterious beauty…..He completely put it aside, and listened to the French teacher's words.

* * *

When the bell rang, Blossom got up as fast as she could and stepped out of the classroom. Both Hailey and Bunny followed behind her, not knowing what was the hurry. The hallways were empty, for the bell had barely rung, and the three girls felt a bit lost.

Finally, Hailey got the courage to ask Blossom what was wrong. "Blossom, is something wrong?"

Blossom turned around, and Hailey sensed a bit stress in her pink eyes. "Of coarse there's something wrong! Boys would never look at me, not even a glance! And now, they're staring at me with eyes of…of….It's just weird!"

"Blossom, just calm down!" Bunny told her.

"Blossom, you do know why everyone is staring at you, right?" Hailey asked. Just then, Hailey realized the hallways were already getting crowded. "We probably shouldn't talk here…" She grabbed Blossom's elbow, and walked towards the girls' bathroom, with Bunny behind.

Once inside the girls' restroom, the two girls made sure everyone left outside while Blossom still didn't understand.

"We don't have much time. We probably have ten minutes.…" Hailey whispered to Bunny, seeing the state Blossom was in. She turned her attention back to Blossom. "Look, Blossom, I think you need to see this…" Hailey gently turned Blossom around, and she saw her reflection.

"No way…." Blossom looked completely _different_**.** Her eyelashes where longer, curlier. She had better feminine curves. Her hair was a bit lighter, shinier, and just a bit wavier. Her cheeks were rosier, and her lips were more pink than they were the day before. She was unexpectedly attractive. "Is this why everyone was…"

"Staring at you?" Hailey finished her question. "Yep. That's why I asked you if you were okay, which clearly, you're not. So tell me, what happened?"

Both Hailey and Bunny just stared at Blossom as she tried to comprehend this "physical" change in her looks. "Uh, um…I dunno! When I went to sleep, I swear this wasn't how I looked! This is just crazy! Insane!"

Hailey grabbed Blossom, and tried to calm her down, and so did Bunny. "Just calm down," the brunette told her.

"Yeah, just relax. Act like there's nothing wrong." Hailey also told her.

'Okay, I think I'm good." All three girls nodded their heads, and walked out the restrooms. Blossom was last to step out. but as soon as she did, all the guys attention immediately turned to her. "Well, we still have nine minutes. Wanna grab a snack?" They all agreed with Blossom, and as they walked, Blossom still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She would hear guys whisper something to the guy next to them, sneak glances at her, study her from the tip of her head to the end of her shoes, and some even whistled at the sight of her.

"Hanging on, Blossom?" Bunny managed to whisper to her.

"Yeah, barely!"

"Good enough!" Hailey said to them as they arrived at the snack counter. "What are you gonna get?"

"I'll think I'll just get some trail mix. How about you, Blossom?"

Blossom thought for a second, before making a choice. "I'll just get an apple."

"Kay. Trail mix for the brunette, apple for pink cheeks, and sprite." Hailey told the cash register lady.

"Okay then, ladies. That will be three dollars and fifty cents." Hailey gave her the exact change. "Thank you, and come again!"

"Where do you wanna go now?" Bunny asked her companions.

"Let's just…walk around." Blossom suggested.

"We have nothing better to do. Let's go." As soon as Hailey finished her sentence, the three began walking.

* * *

Brick walked down the hallways with his bothers at his side. His eyes would scanner the room, only to see ever girl's eyes were on them. "Ah, I love the sweet life. Don't you, boys?"

"Hell yeah." Butch said as his lips formed into a smirk. "Why ask when you already know?"

"Yeah," Boomer agreed. "And here I thought you were the smart one!"

Bick smacked his younger brother. "I am. And don't question the leader, you idiot."

"Why do you always hit me?" But that just earned him a smack from Butch.

"Cause, it's fun."

"Holy shit, dude….." Boomer whispered, but his brothers only rose their eyebrows.

Butch then looked where Boomer was looking, at under stood him. "No way…Is that?…."

"Is that who?" Brick exclaimed for he didn't understand what his brothers were staring at. Butch grabbed his older brother's head, and turned it towards where they were staring at.

Brick was shocked. "Blossom?"

He was taken away. His eyes were amazed by her look.

_This can't be…She's actually….hot, _he thought.

She passed right passed the three brothers, her laughter filling the small space between them. The smell of dark rose vanilla followed behind her. Her long, shiny, orange hair flowed along her back. Her pink eyes looking beautiful with her long, curly eyelashes. For the first time, Blossom didn't look like she seemed truly interested in any knowledge or anything related to school.

All three brothers couldn't help but to stare at the wondrous beauty passing by them. She was an exotic view. But they're admiration were interrupted by the bell. "Whoa…." all three said at the same time.

* * *

"Okay, class. Today, we'll be playing a fair game of dodge ball." Mrs. Smith yelled through her microphone at her large class of 41 teenaged boys and girls. Most of the class groaned at her words. "We'll be splitting in teams: Brat, Hailey. You two will be choosing the teams today."

Both blondes headed in the middle of the gym room, and Blossom could tell Hailey was feeling a bit uneasy.

"Brat, you'll go first." The coach then left the room for her daily coffee drink.

After making sure the coach left, Brat started choosing. "Kay then, bitches. We'll be starting the game today. Now, let's begin the choosing. I choose…umm…..Boomer!"

Hailey quickly chose her best friend. "Blossom!"

"Butch!"

"Mitch!"

"Brick!"

"Todd!"

"Brute!"

"Bunny!"

"Annabel!"

"Annabeth!"

* * *

"Time to start the game!" yelled one of the boys in the class. Each of the students that were playing had a red ball on their hands.

As soon as those words were finished, Brat and her team started throwing the red balls at the other team. Many of Hailey's team was hit.

After the first 20 minutes, only Blossom Hailey, Mitch, and Bunny were left. Brat only smirked at how easy it was to disqualify most of their team. She had her ball in her left hand as she told Hailey the words no one liked. "It looks like the geek squad couldn't keep up with today lifestyle. Now," she said as she handed a ball to her sister Brute, and the three brothers, "Time to get rid of these menacing pests."

With nothing else to do, Blossom couldn't help but to tease Brat. "Brat, who knew you had such a vocabulary in you…"

"Shut up!" Her teeth gritted as a sign saying 'don't mess with me.'

"What?" she asked as she raised her hands in an innocent manner. "It's a game, not like it's an act of revenge, now is it?"

"I said to shut the hell up!" Without any warning, she threw the ball at Blossom, but instead of usually getting hit, Blossom swiftly dodged it like nothing.

Brute was next to throw the ball. The green-eyed teenager was known for her aggressive strength. Just like last time, Blossom didn't get hit, but instead she caught the ball like it was a small feather.

"Now," she innocently said as her pink eyes closed halfway. "If you don't mind, I believe it's my turn." Her hand rose to her forehead, and she swiftly moved her hand back before pushing her hand forward, letting go of the red rubber ball.

The ball simply hit Brute in the stomach, knocking her back a few feet. Everyone was shocked.

"Now you're gonna get it, bitch!" Brat yelled as she tried to throw another ball at Blossom, but simply missing. Instead, Blossom grabbed the rubber ball from the floor, threw it at Brat, and she was out.

By the end of the game, only Blossom, Hailey, Bunny, Brick, Boomer, and Butch were left.

When the bell rang, Blossom and her two companions walked over to their lockers, and started changing.

* * *

"Finally! The end of the day! Best time of the day! Well, almost." screamed Blossom as she stretched her arms from going numb. It had been a long day, from the physical transformation to the P.E incident. Nothing seemed as it was.

"Yeah," Bunny simply said as she walked aside with Blossom and Hailey. "Today was sure crazy."

"You said it." Hailey agreed as what Bunny had said.

"Well, I gotta go this way. See you guys tomorrow?" Blossom said as she went her separate way.

"Me too. Bye, Blossom! Bye, Bunny!" Hailey said as she managed to cross the street before the streets became into a non-stop traffic frenzy.

"Bye, you guys!" Bunny waved goodbye before heading to a coffee shop nearby. It took her a while before she finally found two girls: a blond one and a raven haired one. The blond one was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap shirt and a light blue skirt reaching towards her knees, and a small, white sun hat with a blue rose on the side. The raven-haired was wearing a green tank top and some navy blue skinny jeans, and a dark green beanie.

"Bubbles? Buttercup? Is it really you?" Bunny asked as she cautiously walked closer to the two girls.

They tilted their head, and their eyes became clearly visible. The blond one had beautiful sky blue eyes and the raven haired one had some fierce green eyes. "Bunny?" they both asked at the same time.

"Ah, thank goodness it's you two. So, did you get the message?"

"Yes, yes we did. So, is it really our sister? Have you finally found her?" asked blue eyes, or Bubbles.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure it's her. But, I'm getting worried." replied Bunny.

"Why is that?" asked green eyes, or Buttercup.

Bunny sighed, and met her sisters' eyes. "I dunno.."

Bubbles' eyes started to also show some concern. "Sister, do you think you can get us into your school by tomorrow?"

Bunny was confused by the blonds' words. "Huh? Yes, I can, but why?"

"I think I may know why you're so worried….." Both Bunny's and Buttercup's face become more serious. "You see, there is a distinct change when becoming back to a goddess."

"And that is?…." Bunny whispered as she was confused by her sister's words.

"Bubbles! Say it already!" The suspense was killing Buttercup. She need to know what her sister was about to say.

"Bunny. Tell me all the changes you've seen in sister."

"Well, umm…..First, strength. Speed. Physical or 'beauty' transformation. And, that's all pretty much, well so far."

"Oh no….This ain't good…"

"What?…" Buttercup's eyes widened as she heard the sister that was always optimistic become worried.

"The last step is gaining their powers back. And knowing she's our lost sister, her power will probably be uncommonly strong.…"

"Oh no, that ain't gonna be pretty." Bunny asked with an innocent/ worried look.

Bubbles and Buttercup met glances, and were thinking the same thing. "You've already done your part as being the messenger, Bunny. I'm pretty sure we can handle the rest," Buttercup told her younger sister for she knew she wasn't the best fighter.

"Yeah, and anyways: If we need help, we'll call you. But you can still go to school with her, and we'll try to go to school, too." Bubbles calmly exclaimed as she smiled to show her sister not to worry.

"Okay then. If you guys say so…..By the way, what is her power?"

"Who's? Our sister's?" Bubbles realized that her younger sister didn't really know that much about her older sister, and so did Buttercup realized.

"Her power ain't near basic," Buttercup said with a serious face. "It's a very powerful, strong, and a deadly element you don't wanna mess with."

"Her power is…" Bubbles continued after Buttercup.

They both said it at the same time. "Fire."

* * *

**Wonder what's in store for them?…Thanks for the reviews. **

Girlygirl: **Bunny is actually like the messenger, like Hermes from Greek mythology. So, she kinda keeps lookout for her lost sister.**

Its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee: **I had no better names to replace them, so yeah..**

**Thank you **She-Pirates kick-BUTT** and** Hinata28h** for your reviews! Til' next time, peace!**

**~Lucy**


	4. The Cross Necklace

**When The Blossom Snaps**

**Chapter 4: The Cross Necklace**

The red head sighed as she arrived at her house. She looked around, and noticed the house was oddly quite. She went upstairs, and into her room. She dropped her backpack on the ground, and fell onto her bed.

Blossom felt more tired than usual. Her eyes felt heavy, and she would yawn every few minutes. She started feeling more sleepy by each passing minute.

"I guess just closing my eyes for a minute won't hurt….." she whispered before she fell asleep. The deeper her slumber became, the more she felt her body become light.

"_Blossom! Wake up!" She heard someone call. She opened her eyes only to find a young girl with sky blue eyes and two short, blond pigtails. She looked around, and realized she was laying on some green, lively fresh grass. _

_Another girl appeared, except she had very short ebony hair, and green eyes. "You fell asleep, again." _

_Blossom didn't know what was going on, but it felt right._

"_Come on!" The blue-eyed girl called._

_Blossom stood up and realized she was wearing a white dress. Her soft hair came down to her waist. The blond was wearing a light blue dress that had a rose on the upper left side. The other girl had a mint-like colored dress with three flowers on the top. _

"_W-where are we going?" she timidly asked, her voice a bit weary. _

"_To the green plain, of coarse!" The green-eyed girl yelled as she began running._

"_But Buttercup, we're not allowed there." Blossom didn't know how she knew the girl's name, but she just did._

"_Yeah, but we are, anyways! Come on, Bubbles!" The blond girl ran right behind her. Blossom kept on walking, examining her surroundings. She stopped when she saw the other two girls. "What are you doing?"_

"_We're trying to see something," Bubbles said as she waved to the her reflection in the water. "But it doesn't work…"_

"_I don't see what's the point.." She commented._

"_Come on, Blossom! Out of all the people in this universe, you should know!" Buttercup exclaimed, surprised of the girl's thought._

"_They say you see something weird if you look here….But only people who are special could." Bubbles still kept on looking down, her face becoming devastated from the failure. "We should still keep on going." Bubbles and Buttercup stood from the ground, and started running once again to the green field ahead._

"_Special?" Blossom whispered to herself. Before she left, she looked down into the water, her reflection showing an innocent face of a child with rare, but beautiful soft pink eyes, and her hair glossing from the sunshine hitting her. "Nothing special about me, that's for sure…." And she followed behind the other two girls._

_Just as she arrived at the plain, she saw the two girls sitting on the grass. Buttercup was fully laid down, her arms behind her head, as if she was ready to fall asleep. Bubbles was sitting with her legs stretched in front of her, her arms behind her, holding her in her position. Blossom sat down next to the blond child, her eyes showing innocence and curiosity. _

"_Blossom?….." Bubbles whispered._

"_Hm?"_

_Bubbles looked a bit nervous for a second, but soon disappeared. "Can I ask you a question?…"_

"_Sure."_

"_Why do you only wear white? I mean, you have so many pretty, handmade pink dresses, but you never wear them. Do you not like the color pink?" Her blue eyes looked curious._

"_I….I don't know. I just do…I think it's because the color pink signifies love, passion, feelings, happiness, and that is all. While the color white can signify the innocence of something, pureness, cleanliness, and neutrality. Blue shows that you are trustworthy, dependable, and committed. Green shows the balance between cool and warm, and a bit of self-control."_

"_That still doesn't explain it…." The blond girl said._

_Blossom just giggled, her eyes looked softer than before. "I'm not committed to romance or passion, but committed to staying purified."_

"_Oh." Blossom turned to face the plain ahead of them._

"_Hey Blossom, I almost forgot to give you this." Bubbled took out something from a small pocket on her dress, and revealed a cross necklace, and in the center of the cross was a red jewel. "It's a gift…..from me and Buttercup." She handed it to the red head, her eyes amazed at it's beauty. "I want you to close your eyes, and imma count backwards from three, and when I say one, you open your eyes: And no matter what, put the necklace on. Ready?"_

_Blossom nodded her head, and closed her eyes. _

"_3."_

_She closed her eyes even more, a slight gust of wind passed by her._

"_2."_

_And something happened, everything went black. And she heard a slight echo in the pitch black whisper,_

"_1."_

Blossom awoke with a sudden jump, and she felt a sense of weariness telling her the dream wasn't a dream at all. She tried to make her hands into fists, only to realize something was on her right hand. When she looked to see what it was, she was shocked: On her hand was the same cross necklace she had seen in her dream.

"This can't be happening," she whispered. She stood up from her bed, and tried to make sense of all of it. She walked in circles in her room, and couldn't think of an explanation. A person couldn't come in her house without a key. Her window was securely locked, so no one could sneak in. Who could've given this to her? And was it a coincidence she had a dream with the same necklace?

She looked out her window, noticing it was dark, she looked at her clock.

9:01

"How much did I sleep!" She tiptoed downstairs, and it was still silent. She stepped into the kitchen, and on the refrigerator was a note saying that her adoptive parents, and the two children had taken an emergency trip to their aunt's house on the other side of the country, and it was probably going to take up to two weeks at most until they came back.

"Wow, what a coincidence they left me alone." Blossom grabbed a bowl, and a small pack of popcorn, cooked it inside the microwave, then poured into the bowl.

"What should I do?…." While Blossom was thinking, she felt a slight nudge inside of her. Something wasn't right.

She went upstairs, and when she went inside her room, she saw the necklace laying on her bed.

_Put it on…_She heard someone say inside of her. _No matter what, put on the necklace on. Ready? _She heard it echo through her mind.

"Ready." She grabbed the cross necklace, and headed for her bathroom. Inside, she put on the necklace. "Hey, it doesn't look that bad…..It's actually very beautiful." She yawned, and guessed it was time for her to start getting ready to rest.

She changed into a white tank top, and some red pants. She tied her hair into a ponytail, and went and laid down her bed. She had forgotten to take off her necklace before she went to sleep, but it felt as if there was nothing on.

"Goodnight, Blossom…." She whispered to herself before falling into a deep slumber

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"One minute, mom…" Blossom mumbled to herself. Her eyes then shot open. "I forgot, mom's not here."

She stood up from her bed, and headed for the bathroom. She got her toothbrush, brushed her teeth, then started getting ready to change into her uniform.

After she got changed, Blossom started doing her hair. She grabbed a red string, and tied her hair into a high ponytail. She got her backpack, went downstairs, and ate some cereal.

"This house is so boring….." she mumbled as she finished swallowing the last of her cereal. She checked the time on the clock of the kitchen: _7:32_

"Time to go to school…" She grabbed her backpack, where she slung over her shoulder, and exited her house, making sure it was locked before she began walking to her school. After a good ten minutes, she met up with Hailey as they crossed the main road. Blossom noticed Bunny waiting for them at the gates.

"Good morning, Bunny," Blossom nicely said.

"It is, Blossom."

"Anyways, Hailey? Did you do Mr. Christy's homework?" asked Blossom as they walked across the pavement to their first class.

"Yeah, why? You didn't?" exclaimed Hailey as they climbed the stairs.

"Yes, I did. I was just wondering If I wasn't the only that actually did it…." Blossom turned and noticed Bunny wasn't overhearing their conversation, but instead she seemed distracted. "Bunny, are you okay? You seem distracted, up in the clouds."

She looked up, her violet eyes making contact with her light pink ones. "Huh? Yeah, I guess I am.." Her voice sounding embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her neck. Her eyes suddenly became wide. "Blossom, where did you get that necklace from?"

Blossom's hand gripped on the cross, becoming a bit nervous. "Huh? This? Oh, my mother gave it to me, as a 'beginning of school year' gift."

"Oh," Bunny studied the necklace, her eyes mostly rested on the red jewel in the middle. "Well it's very beautiful."

"Oh my gosh, Blossom! It is! Where did she get it at?" Hailey was enchanted by the cross necklace's marvelous beauty. "You're so lucky…."Her blue eyes softening as she said those words.

"Thanks….." Blossom silently whispered, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

_RRIINNNGGG!_

The ball rang loudly, and all three girls walked to their first period.

Upon arrival, they took their seats, waiting for their teacher to appear. After a few minutes of waiting, Mr. Johns appeared with his coffee mug on one hand and the daily newspaper on the other.

"Good morning, class!" He said with his voice full of joy. "I have a special announcement today." Everyone sat in their seats in boredom. "I would like to welcome our three new students!" And with that, three new girls appeared. "Girls? Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

Blossom eyes widened: two of the girls looked exactly like the ones in her dream, but in an older version.

"Sure," said one of the girls. She had messy raven hair that reached her shoulders, green eyes, and some of her hair were held by a lime green clip on the side. "Sup? The name's Buttercup Dennis."

"Hello, my name is Bubbles Dennis, and yes, we are sisters," she said with a slight giggle at the end. She had sky blue eyes, and two blond pigtails that reached just below her shoulder. Her bangs were perfectly made, not one strand sticking out.

"Hey, my name's Yuki. Just moved in here," the third girl's voice sounded bored. Her black hair went to her back, and some of her bangs covered partial parts of her face.

"Thank you for those introductions. You may now take a seat."

Yuki took a seat right next to Peter, a British exchange student that had shaggy blond hair, and blue eyes. Bubbles and Buttercup, on the other hand, were walking when they seemed to have notice Blossom's necklace.

They soon passed and sat right behind Blossom, Hailey, and Bunny.

"Now class…."

_And the boringness begins…_

* * *

Blossom made her way to P.E. Hailey and Bunny had gone ahead of her, so she was on her own. As she walked, she noticed the two new girls following behind her.

She turned around, and greeted them. "Hi, you're the new kids, aren't you?"

"Yes, and you are Blossom? Right?" Bubbles' slightly smiled.

"Well, what is your next class?" she asked, feeling less nervous than before.

"Um….P.E. Mrs. Smith?" Buttercup replied, her eyebrow raising a bit at her new teacher.

"Oh, then you have the same class as Hailey, Bunny, and me." Blossom told the two girls the direction to the lockers, and saying she had to go somewhere else.

The real reason Blossom hadn't gone with them was because of her arm: Throughout first period and break, her arm felt hotter than usual. It almost burned, as if her arm was on fire.

She headed for the bathrooms in the back of the school. She knew no one went there, which was better for her.

"Her arm started even burning more, and uneasiness filling her body. "Damn….What's wrong with my arm today?…"

* * *

"Hey Brick," Berserk's voice sounded flirtatious, sweet, and mischievous. She greeted her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek, and sat right next to him, playing with a strand of his hair. Berserk begin to worry a bit, seeing how her boyfriend didn't even steal a glance at her. "Is something wrong, babe?" her voice sounding a bit irritated.

"Yeah, yeah there is something wrong." Berserk rose an eyebrow at him, seeing how his voice sounded pissed.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"You." Berserk looked at him surprised.

"Excuse me?" She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she didn't like it. "Don't hide it. I know you've been seeing Rodriguez behind my back," Berserk tried to pat his shoulder, but Brick angrily stood up from his seat, his red eyes showing frustration.

"B-but…..Look, Brick, I'm-"

"Brick cut her off, Berserk looking at him with a an apologetic face. "I've had it with this. This is the third time, Berserk. And I'm sick of it…..Find yourself another man.."

"W-what? You're breaking up with me?" He didn't respond, but only stared at the redhead. "F-fine! But where ya gonna find another girl for you?" Her eyes focusing to see if he would react.

"Oh, trust me, I already had my eyes on her for a while…." He began to walk away, leaving Berserk by herself.

"You son of a bitch…You're not gonna get away with this," she whispered to herself. She started to make her way to the bathrooms in the back of the school as her eyes begin to tear up.

* * *

Blossom looked around, making sure she was all alone. After spotting no one, she removed her blazer, and lifted her collar shirt's sleeves up, revealing nothing on her arm. She chuckled, seeing how she must have overreacted. "I must be going insane…"

She walked her way to the mirror, but something didn't feel right…..Almost as if disaster was near.

She sighed at the sight of her reflection.

"First the dream, then the necklace, later the new girls, and now my arm burning like as if it was on fire…." She closed her eyes, her uneasiness hadn't disappeared yet. Her hand reached for the necklace, and she grasped it around her hand.

"YOU!" Blossom heard a voice say her name in such a monstrous way, almost as if the name burned their mouth.

Blossom spun around. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Berserk….."

* * *

**Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Review!**

**By the way, if any of you coincidentally read my other stories, besides **_What Meets the Eye _**and this story, I just wanted to inform you I really need to upload a chapter, but the damn "Net Error Type 2" crap won't allow it. If any of you people are also having the same problem, good luck! **

KeroNya: **Yep, you are correct.**

She-Pirates kick-BUTT: **I promise, they will….soon….**

Gen: **Thank you. Appreciate it. **

**Hinata28h**: **I thought about that, but I think it's gonna be more interesting if it's fire..**

I Luv Cookies: **Sure, why not? You'll have an important role later on. Clothes will appear when they're not in school. **

**Hope that answered your questions from last chapter. Till next chapter, see ya!**

**~Lucy**


	5. Hot Like Fire

**When The Blossom Snaps**

**Chapter 5: Hot Like Fire**

Blossom only stared at the girl that stood in front of her, fearing the possibilities that could happen. Berserk only looked at her with eyes of hatred, her hands made into fists.

"Well, well, well…Look who I find here all by herself," Blossom hated when things like that happened. "I just wanna state some things here, and now.."

"Well, um, Berserk…." Blossom couldn't find an excuse good enough to let her escape. She only hoped for the best to happen.

"Blossom, if only I could really explain how my week has been….." Blossom stepped back, feeling a bit nervous from the tone in her voice. "Where should I start?"

"Um, Berserk, I really-" Just as Blossom was about to point out something, Berserk sent her a glare from across the bathroom, shutting the worried red-head up.

"As I was saying, oh yes!" Berserk instantly pointed at Blossom, "You just had to fuck up my reputation, hmm? Then there was this whole argument with my sisters, who now dearly hate me with all their soul. My guardian's probably gonna take away everything I have, which includes my phone, my car, my life pretty much!" Her voice started to rise, making Blossom feel awkward in the whole situation. "And if that wasn't bad enough, my boyfriend broke up with me. ME! Who the hell does he think he is? Too bad its bullshit to me now, but you…Oh, I've got some business to take care, and it involves you."

Blossom tried to think of something. The last thing she wanted to do with berserk was fight, but it didn't seem that way to her. "Look, Berserk, this hasn't been a good week for me, neither. But fighting isn't going to make you the queen once again, can't we just work this out like-" But before Blossom could finish her sentence, Berserk threw a punch at her, Blossom barely missing it as she slipped onto the floor. "Berserk, I don't want to fight you!"

"Too bad I do!" Trying to see what she was about to do, Blossom tried her best to run towards the exit, but failed as Berserk got there first. "Where do you think you're going?" Left without any decisions, Blossom turned around and began to run towards the corner of the room when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her right arm.

"Huh?" As she turned to see what was the cause of the pain, she realized Berserk was holding a pocketknife, and on the top was fresh blood. At first she didn't know who's it was, in a quick second, she realized the top of her right arm was covered in blood which was streaming from a cut Berserk had caused. "Blood…." She looked only to see Berserk's arms push her forcefully onto the floor.

As she tried lifting herself up, she heard a cold laughter echo throughout the bathroom, and inside her mind.

"Who knew you were truly this weak?…" She said, sounding prideful as she did so. Berserk walked towards Blossom before kneeling down, staring at the girl with a blank look. She grabbed the bleeding girl's face, tilted and to her right, Blossom trying to guess what she was about to do as she did so.

Without any hesitation, Berserk drew her pocketknife outside, and quickly slid a cut right on Blossom's face, making her push away from Berserk. She put her hand over where the dark red headed had a inserted the cut, and realized the cut was also bleeding.

"Sometimes, I just hate this world…" Left without any ideas, Blossom just sat there in the corner of the room, feeling hopeless and defeated as she saw Berserk stare at her with an upset look.

"Stand up, stand up and fight..' Her voice sounded rough, angered by the girl's weakness. "If this is truly how much you can fight, you sicken me…"

"Then get the hell outta here!" The sudden outburst surprised both Berserk and Blossom herself: that wasn't her usual character. Blossom looked down, her eyes becoming tired and looking empty. This wasn't worth it, and she knew so.

"Berserk…Why do you hate me so much?" Berserk looked at the girl, shocked by her question.

Berserk walked closer, making sure she and Blossom had some space. "Why do I hate you so much? Well," She seemed to think about it for a little while, "I just do. It's an unexplainable hatred I have towards you, one I cannot describe. Since the first day I saw you, I knew I hated you and we would never get along. The feeling I get when I see you is the feeling a person gets when something precious is taken away from them….That's why. Anymore questions?" She rose an eyebrow, expecting some kind of lashing out.

"No," She stood up from her position, and lunged at the girl in front of her, trying her best to at least even do the smallest kind of damage. Upon seeing this, Berserk gabbed the girl's wrists, and flung her back into the wall. A loud noise erupted through the room, and a large cloud of dust appeared as Blossom smacked against the wall.

A loud groan was heard from where Blossom had been thrown, and as the cloud of dust disappeared, it revealed the light pink-eyed girl unconscious, sliding down onto the floor.

_That should've killed her!_thought Berserk, her mind confused by the girl who was still breathing.

As she laid unconscious, another rare dream quickly flashed through her mind.

_Blossom stared at her refection in the mirror, examining al the blood she had on her uniform, and on her face. She felt like a disgrace by her look, something she rarely felt. She closed her eyes, and opened them up to only see a twelve-year looking girl staring back at her. No cuts, no bruises, no blood, no tears on her clothes: Just an innocent looking child staring back at her. _

_Her hair went already to her waist, some pulled back to be held by a small red ribbon. Her bangs were pulled to the side, allowing anybody to see her light-pink eyes. Her neck had the cross necklace, the one she was given by her sister. She wore a white sleeveless dress that went a little passed her knees. She looked like one off those innocent child-looking glass dolls they would take care with all their life, not letting even a drop of water hit their precious adorned doll. _

"_Blossom!" That voice, she remembered belong to the blue-eyed girl. She turned around, seeing the blond running towards her, wearing a blue sleeved dress that reached her knees. Behind her was the ebony-haired one, wearing a green dress that reached her knees, and some dark green leggings under. _

"_Yes?" Her voice called out. _

"_Come out! It's gonna rain!" She yelled, her voice signaling happiness. _

_Blossom smiled, her eyes were empty, a face she usually had. "I'm coming.." She followed behind the other two girls, and listened to the both as they conversed to each other. For some reason, Blossom had never felt like she was equal to her sisters. _

_Yes, she had a rare intelligence many would adore just having, but her younger sister, Buttercup, had a rare strength many envied, and her youngest sister, Bubbles, had a beauty many would die for._

_As they stepped outside, Blossom felt a gust of wind hit her. She looked up to see gray clouds covering the whole sky. Her eyes widened as she realized they were correct, it was raining. _

"_Go get Bunny!" Bubbles told the green-eyed girl, giggling and she looked at the sky above her. _

"_Fine, but wait there!" She ran inside their castle._

_The other two girls awaited outside, breath taken by the eerie sight. Blossom could feel a slight flick on her fingers, something she shouldn't have. She lifted her hand to her face, staring at it as she felt adrenalin pulse through it. Her younger blue-eyed sister was too busy staring at the gray skies to notice what she doing._

_She wondered what was the cause of it, but then another gust of wind ran through her and her sister, a feeling telling her to flick her finger, causing a sudden burst of fiery orange and reddish flames on her hand._

"_Ahh!" She tried to shake it off, but realized it wasn't on her, it was her. Bubbles turned her head and noticed her sister's hand on fire. _

"_Blossom! Howcha do that! That's so cool!" She asked, feeling astonished by the sight in front of her. _

_Blossom raised an eyebrow at her sister, feeling a bit surprised by her reaction. "I-I don't know! Call Father!" The blond nodded her head, and ran inside the castle, her loud footsteps making an echoing sound as it reflected the marbled white wall._

_Within minutes, Buttercup managed to arrive with their youngest and latest sister, Bunny, cradled in her arms. Both were astonished, just like Bubbles, by the sight they saw. _

"_Blossom?….Is that fire you have on your hand?" She asked, staring at the small portion of fire she was handling. "Did you-"_

"_Blossom! Bubbles told me what had happened, and-" He stopped his sentence, also shocked by the sight he was watching. A glistening light appeared on her forehead, and he walked towards her, and pulled her bangs to the side to reveal a flame like marking. "Oh no…"_

"_You see, something is wrong! The flame touched her hand, and a gust of fire just appeared!" Blossom could hear Bubbles saying, her voice sounding happy and yet worried._

_Then it hit her: wind. _

_When the wind had made contact with her hand, it had created a flick, an adrenalin in her hand._

"_Blossom…..You are a goddess after all…" His voice whispered, surprising everyone including Blossom._

"_A-A goddess?" _

Blossom son opened her eyes, he man's last words repeating through her mind. "A goddess?…"

"What did you just say!" Berserk called out, making Blossom remember she want's alone. She walked her way towards the girl a she laid on the ground, and grabbed her by the collar. "This is for everything you've caused me!"

Blossom didn't know what she was talking about, but she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her waist. "No…." She silently whispered as Berserk threw her to the ground.

As she laid motionless on the cold floor, she felt hopeless, like she had already lost. There was no point in this, she would think. She could feel blood running down her waist, a warm liquid it felt like.

She suddenly felt a cold breeze pass through a crack that was caused when she had been thrown to the wall. Then she remembered her dream.

_Wind! I just need to do that flicky thing! _She began to flick her finger, trying to create a spark.

_Concentrate! Damn it…..Come on, just this one!_

She stood up, still trying to create some kind of flame. What Blossom hadn't noticed was the small jewel in her cross necklace was beginning to glow and glisten as her concentration become more steady.

Berserk seemed to notice the light coming from her neck, "What the-"

Just then a flame started forming around Blossom, circling her body and around her hands.

Blossom grasped her hands, feeling the same adrenalin in her hands, the power she just needed. "This is….amazing," She whispered, feeling astonished by the flames that were circling her body.

"No freaking damn way!" Berserk backed up a few feet, feeling an unsettling eerie feeling about the girl. "This is…Impossible!"

* * *

"Bubbles?" the blue-eyed girl kept staring at the ground, not making a move. "What's wrong, Bubbles!" Buttercup tried calling out, but she stayed like.

Suddenly, an eerie but powerful feeling hit he, making her feel unnerved. "This is…."

"The power of sister…" She whispered, slowly lifting her head to face her older sister. "We must find her, quickly!"

They soon began to hear a commotion of some kids running towards the direction of the abandoned bathrooms. They didn't know what was going on, but it must've been bad.

They then saw Bunny and Hailey running towards them.

"What's going on!" Buttercup asked, her voice sounding worried.

"The abandoned bathrooms…they're, they're-"

"They're on fire!" Bunny finished for the worried girl.

"Oh no," Buttercup whispered, and the Bunny and Hailey noticed it.

"What?" The brunette asked feeling a bit unnerved from the way Buttercup had said it.

Bubbles had a scared look on her face, and looked towards the bathrooms' direction. "Blossom's over there right now…"

"What?" Hailey and Bunny said in unison.

* * *

"Y-You're some kind of freak!" Berserk cried out, her voice stuttering out of fear.

"What's wrong, Berserk? You scared?" She tried teasing her, knowing it would freak Berserk out.

"Fine, you wanna play like that!" Angered by her teasing, Berserk went on ahead, lashing out her pocketknife.

"Uh, uh, uh…" Blossom, suing her new power, threw a flame at Berserk's hand, making her release the weapon. "Hasn't anyone ever told you never to play with fire?"

Out of nowhere, a smirk appeared on Berserk's face, giving Blossom an uneasy feeling. "You like fire so much, huh?" She dug into her other pocket, and took out a small but visible lighter. She lit the lighter, a small flame appearing, "Then die in the flames!"

"Huh?" Blossom stood there as she watched Berserk throw the ignited lighter onto the ground. "You gotta be serious?…."

* * *

_RRRIIINNNNGGG! RRRIIIINNNGGG!_

"Oh crap! A fire alarm!" One of the students yelled as the sound began to get louder.

"Everybody, outside, NOW!" the teacher demanded, counting all the students as they exited the building and towards the soccer field.

Brick wondered if it was actually a real alarm, or just a practice, He soon got his answer as he noticed gray smoke coming out of the old abandoned bathrooms on the other side of the school. His curiosity, though, got the best of him, and caused him to sneak out while nobody was looking.

_Gonna go n check it out, 2? -Butch _

Brick knew better of his brothers, so he wasn't shocked when he got the message.

_Real fire! Gonna check it out, -Boomer_

"I guess I'm not the only curious one…" He whispered as he walked towards the smoke.

* * *

"Blossom!" Yelled Bubbles as they arrived in front of the bathrooms. "Blossom!"

Buttercup, Bunny, and Hailey followed behind her. They soon began to hear the sound of the firefighters' alarm.

"Blossom!" Bubbles was tempted to go inside, but Buttercup put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't, she knows better…"

"We just can't stand here and do nothing!" Cried out bunny, feeling desperate to do something at that time.

"But what can we do?" Hailey replied, feeling the worst could happen to Blossom.

"Just hope for the best…" Buttercup whispered as all four girls watched the building go up in flames.

* * *

"Berserk! You're such an idiot!" Blossom yelled as the room began to fill up with smoke.

Berserk laughed in a cold way, her eyes showing a dangerous gleam. "I don't know about you, Blossom," she called out. "But I'm going!"

"Wait!" She closed her eyes, the smell of smoke engulfing her lungs. She heard the clatter of Berserk's shoes disappear, and realized she was on her own.

"Damn it…" She tried looking for the exit, but unfortunately was blocked by falling debris which were on fire. "I hate this!"

She felt like giving up for like the third time. She didn't know what to do. She slumped onto the floor, pushing her knees in front of her. "Guess imma just wait for some kind of miracle…" She whispered as the building began to up in more flames.

* * *

The firemen tried their best to put the fire down, but were failing.

Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, and Hailey watched as the building was being swallowed by red flames. None could say a word, but instead hoped for Blossom's safety.

They had their doubts, but they tried their best not to give up hope.

A few more students had arrived in the scene, some recording with their cell phones and others just stood there and watched.

Brick and his two brothers then met up, and saw the building on fire. Butch looked interested, since nothing really interesting ever happened in that school. Boomer looked sort of worried. Brick only stared, his eyes examining the area which were on flames.

"Is there anyone in there!" One of the firemen asked the principal who stood there watching the horror.

"I don't know!" He yelled. The fireman nodded his head, and sent a signal to his other comrades.

* * *

Blossom slightly coughed. She was feeling pretty injured from her cuts. The bleeding hadn't really stopped, but it had lessen.

"Crap…" She cussed under her breath, feeling nervous from all this pressure being put on her. She stood up, looking for anything that could help, then she fund something that could probably aid her situation.

* * *

"Okay men, we need to turn off this fire!" One of the firemen yelled. The fire was becoming larger by each passing minute.

Yes sir, but is there anybody in-"

His sentence was cut short as everybody heard a loud breaking sound coming from the building. The firemen stared as they saw a chair surrounded by broken glass pieces laying in the floor. "What the-"

Everyone was surprised as they saw Blossom climb out and jump onto the ground, but what shocked them even more was her look. She looked horrible, injured, and everyone was a bit shocked by the blood on her uniform.

"No way," The students whispered to each other as she began walking towards her friends.

A fireman nearby headed her way, looking at her injuries. "Ma'am, do you need some medical help!" He asked, worried by all the blood it seemed like she had lost.

"No," She whispered, her head slumped low. "I don't need any, thanks anyways.." She kept on walking, her hands were made into fists.

"Blossom!" Hailey called as she ran towards her friend's direction. "Are you okay?"

"Damn, you look like hell." Buttercup commented, looking worried as she looked Blossom more closely.

"I'm going home…" She whispered, surprising her friends.

"But, it's the middle of school." Bunny innocently said, looking just as worried as the other three.

"I really don't give a damn if it's the middle of the day or the middle of the night…I'm going home," She looked up for the first time, and her friends noticed her necklace's jewel was glowing.

Blossom walked on ahead, passing by Brick and his brothers.

"Oh yeah," She looked at Brick with empty eyes, "You're ex is a bitch."

She walked away from him, showing no change in her mood, which shocked Brick and his brothers a bit.

"I'm going with her," Hailey decided as she began running after her friend.

Bunny nodded her head, "Me too."

"Count us in," Both Buttercup and Bubbles said in unison.

Al three ran towards Blossom, feeling a need or urgency to go with her.

"Um…" Boomer coughed up, "What the hell just happened?"

"Well," Brick kept on staring at Blossom as he walked away, "I learned my ex-girlfriend's a bitch."

"And Blossom is not some normal chick…" Butch said after his brother's reply.

* * *

**Haha, Omg! New chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and yes, you guys forever and ever will be amazingly awesome!**

**I hope you enjoyed, and review!**

**Peace out!**

**~Lucy**


	6. Love Like Winter

**When The Blossom Snaps**

**Chapter 6: Love Like Winter**

"Blossom, how could you do such a rash thing?" Asked Hailey as she helped Blossom walk. She could tell Blossom was indeed in pain from the injuries, but decided better to help than to start arguments.

The red head only snarled at her memories of the last few hours. "She started it," Still feeling pain on her lower waist from the cut. "Anyways, I just couldn't let her kill me…" Her voice trailing off as they arrived inside her home.

"Are your parents here?" The blue-eyed girl asked, her eyes looking around the living room.

"No," Her voice sounding fatigued. "They went to some emergency trip. They're not gonna be here for a while," Hailey helped Blossom walk upstairs to her room, muttering some random words out of boredom.

"Buttercup…Do you also sense it?" Bubbles twirled her head around, scanning the house.

The green-eyed girl also agreed, an unpleasant smile appearing on her face. "_He_ was here…."

Bunny felt lost, not having a bit of sense of what her sisters were talking about. "Who's he?"

"We will tell you some other time….We don't want the other two overhearing us," Bubbles gave her youngest sister a serious look, telling her to not speak of this. "Now come on, let's go upstairs."

* * *

"Has the girl received the necklace, yet?" A voice asked as he walked over to a man standing before the window.

This time, a sinister, dark voice replied, not turning around to face the man. "And not only that," An evil smile appearing on his face, "But she has received her powers, once again…"

"But has she received all her powers?" Again, the smaller voice asked.

"Fool!" The deep voice yelled, almost throwing a chair at the smaller voice, "If her full powers awaken, she could potentially destroy more then just their kingdom!"

"Sorry, my lord…" The voice sounding apologetic.

"Once we get control of the fire goddess, we will use her to destroy their heavenly kingdom.." A sinister laughter filling the room. "And once that happens, she will be ours to control…."

"But what about the others?"

The sinister voice chuckled, a smirk appearing on his face. "Don't worry about them. For now, I believe it is time to awaken the boys.."

* * *

"Blossom, how can you put up with these injuries?" Hailey was shocked by the bruising and all the smears of blood Blossom had on her.

"I don't know, but they do sure hurt," Blossom lifted part of her blouse up, revealing her injury on her waist.

"Oh my gosh!" She covered her mouth, an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she saw blood smeared all over the side of her waist. "Bubbles, get me those bonding things! And quickly!"

Footsteps were heard underneath them, coming from the kitchen. Then they heard they come up the stairs, running towards Blossom's room.

"Here," She said as she handed the long, white bandage to Hailey.

Hailey thanked the blond, then began to wrap the injured part using the bandages. As she covered the are for the third time, Bubbles handed her the scissors, cutting the bandage.

"There you go," She let Blossom take a look, a small smile appearing on her face. "Any more injuries?"

"Well, just my arm, I guess," Her eyes not making contact with her friends. She lifted the collar shirt's sleeve up, showing the slash Berserk had created.

"I still can't believe you fought Berserk," Blossom turned from facing her mirror and towards Bunny, who stood by the entrance.

"Me neither…." Hailey whispered, her hand wrapping the bandages around like a professional.

A small chuckle escaped from Blossom's lips, her eyes looking softer than usual. "You guys are the best…" Happiness in her tone as she spoke.

Just as Blossom was about stand up, a pain hit her waist, forcing her to sit back on her bed.

"No standing up for you!" Hailey scolded her, patting her messy red hair as she did so. "That's why we're here!"

"Really?" Buttercup asked as she stood next to Bunny. "I just came here for some food," Her blond sister looking at her with disbelief. "Just kidding, no doubt we did.."

"I really don't need the hospitality," Blossom tried to at least sit up, pain flowing through her body. "Really."

"We're not asking if you want some or not," Hailey ordered Bubbles to go put away the materials. "We're doing this as friends of yours."

"Fine…"

* * *

It was probably around midnight, and everybody was asleep. Well, almost everyone…

Blossom opened one eye, seeing if anybody was awake.

The girls had fallen asleep around eleven, tired from caring for Blossom. She had offered them the guest's room, and the two children's room.

The red-head dearly appreciated her friends' deeds, but she wanted to be alone for some time: To think everything through.

After double checking nobody was awake, she put on a long, black coat, some black boots, and a gray scarf around her neck, covering her necklace. She decided to let her hair hang free, since she had combed it enough.

She slowly and silently opened the door, not a noise heard as she slid outside.

Blossom sighed, relieved she had made it outside. She walked across her lawn, and down the crosswalk. The lights on the side weren't much of help, but Blossom didn't need them: She knew where she was heading towards.

Her eyes softened as she got closer, "Why do I want to go to park at midnight?"

* * *

He wandered aimlessly all over the park, having no true direction he wanted to go to.

He sighed under his breath, muttering some things as he finally decided to lay down upon a great oak tree.

"Why am I here?" He asked himself, looking up at the dark sky.

"Butch was right," he told himself, "Something's wrong with me.."

He closed his eyes, and fell into a deep slumber, forgetting the fact that he was in the park.

"_Brick!" The red-head turned around, facing his younger, deep green-eyed brother. "The old man wants us to go and search for some wood!" The boy looked around fifteen, sixteen, who was wearing a dark green, hooded cape. _

"_But it's snowing outside," He pointed out to his brother, who was actually aware of that._

"_Don't be a wimp," He called out, heading towards the exit of their castle. "Even Boomer is brave enough to do it!" _

_He snorted before finally agreeing. The young boy grabbed his own black hooded cape, and followed behind his older brother._

"_So what do we do?" Brick asked, covering his face from the snow._

"_The old man just told me to tell you guys just to go and search for some good wood, but to come back before doing anything," The ebony-haired then began walking his own trail, leaving his brothers behind. _

"_Well," Boomer, the deep-blue eyed blond, who was wearing a dark blue, hooded cape, called out, "I'm gonna go my own way, too. I'll see you when I get back." He waved his brother before disappearing in the snow._

_The eldest brother began walking southwest, not knowing where he was really going. He felt his breath get icy as he got deeper into the forest, trembling a bit._

"_W-Why d-did I even l-listen to s-stupid B-Butch?" He muttered to himself, stuttering from the icy wind going before him._

_The trees around him where covered with white now, their branches coming down. Brick stared at them for a while before bringing his eyes back to the ground._

_A sudden feeling hit him as he noticed it was getting warmer the deeper he got into the forest. Following his curiosity, he decided to snoop around. He soon noticed he was following a trail now, which surprised him. He looked up, and saw the sky wasn't dark, but instead white, something he had never seen._

_Just as he felt some warmth hit him, he heard a small sneeze ahead of him, surprising him a bit. _

"_Hmm…" The red-head kept walking on, hearing a small clatter of heels ahead. Brick followed behind, curious of who was the person._

_He saw out of the corner of his eye, something in white that stood out walk by. He turned around, and began to follow it. _

_He turned around, and walked over to the opposite side of a tree, and found a girl with long, gracious looking light orange hair. She was wearing a long, white dress with thin straps, and a clear white silk scarf around her shoulders. She looked up from, and their eyes met for a second. He then noticed she had a cross necklace around her neck, a red jewel in its center._

_A slight blush appeared on Brick's cheeks, seeing how the girl had a breath taking beauty._

"_Hello sir," She greeted, her voice sounding calm and soothing._

_His mind went blank as he stared at the wondrous beauty in front of him, "Um..H-Hi.."_

_She giggled before looking at Brick once again. "This might sound ridiculous, but have you seen a small little furry creature?" She asked, her hair flowing behind her as she walked closer to him._

_His senses then came back to him, realizing he was still in reality. "Um…No, I haven't. But if don't mind me asking, from where are you?"_

"_Oh," She pointed more southward, "Over there, good sir. In the kingdom of the south.," Her face still holding a smile. "Well, thank you for your help. I must get going now," She was about to walk away, when she felt a sudden hand grab her wrist, jerking her back around._

_She opened her eyes, and saw two crimson staring back at her. "Sir," She felt her cheeks go slightly hot, using her hands to push him softly away. "What were you doing?"_

_His grip was still held on her, his eyes raising an eyebrow. "My good maiden, may I know the name of thee?"_

"_My name is Blossom," Her voice not rising a bit as she spoke, "And what is yours, good sir?"_

"_Call me Brick," His voice having a flirtatious tone. He let her go, the white maiden began running across thee snow, looking like an extraordinary sight as she did so. _

_Brick, being the boy he was, followed her as he saw her hide behind a tree, her long hair cascading down her shoulders._

"_Why are you hiding?" he whispered as he saw her hide behind another tree._

_Another giggle escaped the maiden's lips, leading Brick to her location. Her grabbed her by her waist, pulling the girl towards him._

"_My good sir, what do you think you're doing?" She asked as she stared at the man. _

"_I am just curious," He replied, a vanilla aroma surrounding them, "Of how you smell, my dear girl."_

"_Sir," She called out, her voice sounding a bit alarmed, "I must not be doing this." She freed his grip from her. _

_The girl took a deep breath, and began to walk away. _

_He still followed her, though. Just as he was a few inches behind her, he heard a cracking sound behind, causing him to turn around, but he saw nothing. _

_When he turned back to see the maiden, she was gone, Not even tracks were left behind in the snow._

_Disappointed, he sat on the snow, a tree holding him up. He sighed, and tilted his head up to the sky, noticing it was lighter than before._

_Brick closed his eyes, and heard a small whisper. He opened his eyes and found light pink orbs staring back at him. _

"_Are you okay, Brick?" The maiden asked as she looked down upon the boy._

_He closed his eyes again, but a different feeling went through him, the air became much colder, the sky darkening._

"Dude, are you okay?" He reopened his eyes, shocked by the dream: But what shocked him even more was he was staring at the same eyes from his dream.

"Blossom."

"Yeah," She replied, still staring at him, she waved her hands in front of him, making sure he was fully awake.

"What are you doing at the park at midnight?" He asked, still surprised by everything.

She chuckled at him, sitting on the opposite side of the tree. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"Like you would care…" He looked away from her, trying his best not to make eye contact with her.

"Well," She whispered, lowering her head, "I asked, didn't I?"

Feeling his cheeks go hot, Brick quickly turned away from the girl's sight, covering his face with his hands.

'What's wrong with you? You usually don't act like this," She commented, trying to get a good view of his face.

"How's your injuries?" He suddenly asked, surprising the red-head.

"I really don't care about them.." She whispered, her voice trailing off.

Brick tilted his head a bit, getting a small view of the girl. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," She responded, waiting to see what it was about.

"Are your eyes naturally pink?"

She fidgeted a bit, lowering her had as she pushed her knees in front of her. "Yeah, why?…"

"Nothing, just wondering I guess…" He heard him move, making her confused by his weird behavior. "Something's been bothering me…"

"Well, go see what's bothering you," She told him, feeling rather interested by the sudden mood of his.

Blossom then hard the boy stand up, and head towards her. She saw him stand before her, kneeling down, only a few inches away from each other. He gently removed her scar, and looked at her necklace, making Blossom a bit nervous. She watched as the boy grabbed the cross, examining it intently.

"Um…What are you doing?" She asked as she tired backing up more.

Brick looked up to her, their eyes meeting for a split second before he broke away, and looked back at the necklace.

"Dammit," He cursed as he stood back up.

Blossom rose an eyebrow, still confused and lost from the boy's sudden outburst. She stood up, and began to walk towards the sidewalk, leaving Brick for himself.

Brick stared at the girl, noticing and connecting all the similarities.

"Damn," He whispered, slumping down on the grass beside the tree. "Blossom Utonium was the girl in my dream.."

* * *

**What does this mean? Oh no, I smell trouble…**

**By the way, this chapter was inspired by the video and song of "Love Like Winter" by A.F.I. Good song, you should hear it sometime.**

**Okay, I wanna thanks those who reviewed. **

Fairie Illusion: **It would be that if it was signifying Blossom, but in this case, it's signifying a reversible state of how a Cherry Blossom slowly opens in the spring, but instead in this case, the bloom is snapping or quickly closing, like instead of being born young, you're born all old but grow older but younger at the same time. Sometimes I don't even get it, neither. . I hope that wasn't too confusing. ;)**

**Thank you **She-Pirates kick-BUTT**, **supersweetluvbug**, **Mz. Briar**, **and HyperRima** for your reviews. Til' next time, peace!**

**~Lucy**


	7. Troubles Await

**When The Blossom Snaps**

**Chapter 7: Trouble Awaits**

"Wake up, Blossom!" The red-headed girl turned to the opposite side of her bed, surprised to find Hailey with a plate full of pancakes.

"W-What the-" She looked at Hailey, then at the pancakes, then back at Hailey. "Why are you here and not at school?"

The blond girl giggles, placing the freshly-made pancakes on her desk. "Are you crazy! I wouldn't ditch you at such a time in need!"

Blossom stood from her bed, ruffling her hair out of her face. "But still, you wanna be a good friend, go to school." She put her hands on her hips, expecting an answer.

Hailey sighed, and agreed. "Fine, but I'll come back to check on you after school…"

"I'll allow that…" As soon as Blossom heard the front door open and close, she went straight for the pancakes, gobbling them down using the fork as if it had been days since she had eaten. "Oh my…" She jumped in joy as she tasted the flavor in the pancakes. "I think I died and went to pancake heaven!" She fell onto her bed, her hair going all over the place.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. "What's wrong with me?…."

* * *

"Hey, Hailey!" The blond turned around to see three familiar faces. She waved at them with a cheerful smile as they neared her.

"Bunny! Bubbles! Buttercup! Good morning," she greeted to the three girls.

"Good morning. Now, how's Blossom?" Asked Bubbles.

"Is she okay?" Bunny asked with a worry tone.

"I heard you make some mean pancakes! Can I have some!" Bubbles nudged the raven-haired, whispering something to her. "I mean, how is Blossom?"

Hailey rose an eyebrow, but quickly shook it off. "She's okay, she told me she thinks its better if I came here, you know…"

"But-" Buttercup was about to go against it, but Bubbles stopped her before she did.

"She's gonna need some time alone…..To sort things out.." The girls agreed with the blond, and soon began to walk to their classes.

* * *

"Butch, tell me again why we ditched school for?" Brick asked the raven-haired as he followed behind his brother.

He turned around, facing both the blond and the red-head. "Cause, school has been a pain on my ass lately, so I just need a good break, you know what I mean, bro?"

"Um…No, I don't know what you mean, bro," Brick joked, the word 'bored' written all over his face.

"Look, I know you're not satisfied-"

"Oh, really?" Brick asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't have a cool, relaxed day, and not at school!" He pointed out, making brick a bit interested.

After a few minutes of thinking, Brick finally gave in to his brother's pleads, and Boomer followed along.

"Just hope you're right…" The red-head muttered to himself.

* * *

"Sup, boss? Heard you called for me," The raven-haired girl, Yuki exclaimed as she threw herself at the chair.

"Ay, yes. Yuki, my dear…" The chair twirled around, revealing a man with red, piercing eyes, and black ebony hair in a ponytail. A small smile was on his face as he stared at the girl. "I have an important task for you…"

"Sure,' She quickly replied. "What it is?"

His eyes scanned the room before falling upon Yuki. "I want you to become allies with those Plutonium sisters. Gain their trust, get close to them. And when you have them in your grasp, you know what to do….." This girl hesitantly shook her head, knowing what to do. "And also, I have a small job for you that you need to take care of today…"

* * *

Knowing boredom wasn't her favorite thing, Blossom had come up with an idea for the day: Take a stroll around the town.

Though it wasn't too common of her taking a stroll, it was better than doing nothing. It was seldom of her not to go to school, and at was even more abnormal when she did nothing and sat back.

Putting on a black dress reaching her knees, a white coat, black stocking, some black knee-high socks, and black combat boots. She made her hair into a ponytail, being held by a black ribbon. Blossom could just imagine the reactions of the kids at school if they saw what she was wearing. "They would probably call me some kind of Goth kid or something…" She muttered as she finished her last touches.

She looked at herself one last time, touching the reflection of her cross necklace. She felt a strong emotion go through he as her fingers made contact with the mirror, almost like a shock of electricity, causing her to abruptly throw back her hand. She examined her hand, but found not type of injury. Not able to explain what had just happened, Blossom quickly dismissed the incident and exited her home.

As soon as Blossom was walking down the street, a feeling of uneasiness began to fill up her emotions. She felt as if something bad was just waiting to happen, but she couldn't pinpoint who or were: All she knew she wasn't expecting a good day.

Silently, she took a deep breath, sensing a bit of self-doubt in herself. The red-head could tell she was entering the main part of town as she saw couples holding each other, children running with their parent's hand on their own, and loud crowds talking around her. She looked around, finding all life in tranquility and happiness.

She quietly passed the central park, ignoring all the joyful laughter coming from the people. If there was something not many people in the town knew, it was there use to be a previous central park before a newly-developed one was created.

The old Central Park was also one of Blossom's favorite spots to relax. No one ever went there, and the park was still intact. It was a perfect getaway from human civilization.

She strolled down the old, cracking gray sidewalk, kicking a small rock as she walked closer. Her eyes would scan the area once in a while, see if she was truly all alone.

Her face enlightened as soon as she saw the swings, empty and alone like always. Something inside her sparked, causing her to run to them like a small child would.

A smile was exposed on her face, her hair going wild behind her as she grabbed the swing. Just as she was about to sit, Blossom heard a small whimper. She turned around, but saw nothing. Then she heard it again.

The red-head listened intently as the whimper broke the cold silence. She followed it where it seemed to be coming from, and was lead to a small playhouse for children. Though she strongly preferred not to, Blossom lowered herself to a kneeling position, and looked inside. Immediately, she saw a small, crying girl inside, holding her knees up to her face.

At first, it stuck confusion to Blossom. What we she doing here?

Then she felt pitiful seeing how she was crying. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking at the small child.

Hearing the sudden voice, the child was quickly frightened. She only whimpered as she saw Blossom near her. "It's okay," She whispered. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you…."

The small child only stared in confusion, not knowing if to trust her or not.

"It's okay, are you all alone?" Blossom stared at the small child, noticing even the smallest of details. The child nodded her head, her shaking becoming more noticeable.

"What your name?" She asked, looking at the child with a smile.

The small girl hesitated for a moment before telling her. "A-Angelique…"

"Angelique? That's a really pretty name. My name's Blossom, by the way. What are you doing here by yourself, Angelique?" Blossom rose her eyebrow as the child's shoulders motioned and dropped, noting she was more relaxed.

"S-Some kids wanted t-to play hide-and-go-seek, and then I came here, and-"

"No need to explain, I understand…" Her voice trailing off as she remembered her early childhood memories. "Anyways, don't you wanna come out of there?" She asked.

She looked at Blossom before looking away. "Y-Yeah…"

She looked ahead, and saw the red-head extending her hand out, a small but gentle smile on her face. "Come on, then. I don't bite, promise…"

A small whimper escaped her lips, but she grabbed the older girl's hand anyway. "O-Okay.."

She slowly exited the small playhouse, and to the outside world. She looked at the red-head, examining her clothing and face more closely.

"You're pretty," She commented as she saw the girl's pink eyes staring at her, making a giggle escape from under her lips."Thank you." Blossom smiled at the child, and kneeled to the floor, their eyes around the same level. "And you are so adorable." She saw Angelique had her brunette hair in small curls that fell behind her shoulders, and was wearing what seemed to be a uniform form Townsville Elementary School. "Now, you want to go find your mother?"

The young brunette nodded her head, and jumped in excitement. "Yes!" A pouted look then spread across her face, and Blossom quickly noticed it.

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused by her sudden discouragement.

"I'm tired…" She whispered, barely loud enough for the red-head to catch.

"Oh, well, um….." Blossom thought for a moment, not really use to small children around her. "You want a piggy back ride?"

Angelique then jumped in joy once again, "Yeah!"

Blossom sighed, but followed up on her idea. Kneeling down, she watched as the little girl wrapped her arms around her neck, and climbed onto her back. Blossom grabbed the child's legs, standing up from her kneeling position. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The child repeated.

"Let's go!" She yelled as she pointed her finger ahead.

* * *

"Yuki? Yuki!" The man yelled in a frustrated voice, rubbing his temple with his fingers.

"What is it, moron- I mean sir!"

His looked at the girl before turning away. "Proceed with the plan, and go ahead."

"Right now?" Her voice rose, barely being able to hide away her excitement. "But, really!"

"Yes, really…Now go! You're giving me a damn headache…."He flicked off his fingers, the girl exiting the room.

"Sir?"

"Yes, what is it now?"

"Never mind…" She walked outside his office, shutting the door behind her. A small smirk appeared on her face, her eyes glistening with excitement. "This is gonna be fun…"

* * *

"Butch! What the hell are we doing!" Yelled the eldest brother, Brick, as he looked around him. "Where are we?"

The raven-haired boy sent a glare at the red-head, raising his eyebrow it boredom. "Look, dude, just calm down, Trust me, I got this covered…"

"No, no you don't…" He turned around, walking the opposite direction from his brothers. "I'm going home.."

"Brick, where do you think you're going?" Asked Butch as he run over to his brother.

"I just told," His voice sounding bored. "I'm going home."

"Look, I know this is boring, but we're not even there, yet!" He exclaimed, sighing over all the frustration he was receiving.

Brick turned towards his brother, raising his eyebrow at him. "Ten minutes. That's all."

"Thanks, bro!" He gave his older brother a pat on his back, a grin erupting on his face. "Let's go!"

"And where to exactly?" He asked, not really caring enough about Butch's antics.

"You'll see…"

* * *

"Where do you wanna go now?" Asked Blossom as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Angelique giggle as she stared at the flying butterfly.

"Um….I don't know. Mommy wanders too much…" She commented, making Blossom chuckle.

"You can say that, again.."

"Mommy wanders off too much."

Blossom sighed in desperation. She stared up ahead of her, noticing there was nothing more than just more abandoned roads. She could tell she was on the abandoned side of Townsville. Somewhere not too many people actually ever even thought of coming by.

"You wanna head back? This place gives me the creeps," Her voice sounding worried, making the young girl a bit nervous.

"O-Okay then…" She buried her face inside of Blossom's white coat. She began to shiver.

Blossom turned her face away from the street, and towards the young girl. "Don't worry….It's gonna be okay…"

"Uh-uh!" She cried out, her voice stuttering a bit as she spoke. "I'm scared!"

"Why? I'm here, and nothing can't get you," Blossom stated, her voice having some confidence in it.

"Uh-uh, tell it to stop…."

"Tell who to stop?" Blossom suddenly felt a weird and powerful presence nearby, capturing her attention.

Her eyes widened as she barely was able to jump away as a large object crashed against the pavement they had once stood on. To Blossom's surprise, she jumped away, and landed perfectly on her feet, her hair going wild from the sudden wave of wind.

"What the-" Before she could finish, another object was sent flying towards them.

She shrieked as she saw what was causing the attacks: a eighteen-foot, ebony black dragon with piercing red eyes stared at her, almost like a threatening glare.

"Um…." She heard a whimper coming from behind her, and barely realized that Angelique was still holding onto her.

"Angelique," She let the child slide down from her back, and onto ground. "I want you to run, and hide from this place," she whispered low enough for only the two of them could hear. The young girl was shaking miserably as she held onto Blossom's leg.

"B-But-"

"Go."

The young girl nodded her head, and ran away as tears began to come down her face.

_Get away, Angelique, now….Please…._Blossom thought to herself, hoping that she could hear her, but was discouraged to remember this _was _reality: It was no dream, no fantasy, just a harsh reality.

Her pink-eyes looked up, and was shocked as she saw a girl floating next to the dragon. The girl had black her which came down her shoulders, her bangs were covering a small portion of her face, and was wearing a red tank top with a black/white tie, black baggy pants, and red converse.

"Who are you!" Blossom yelled, surprised by her sudden appearance. "Answer me!" She almost growled as she felt irritated.

For some reason, Blossom had seen her before, but from where? It struck her confusion, and made her even more irritated.

"There's no need for that," A whisper was heard as the wind passed by her. "All you need to know is if you wanna survive, you gotta defeat this dragon, and we'll see what happens…"

"B-But-"

"There's not buts in fights," She mouthed something Blossom couldn't tell, and the dragon began to attack.

The red-head looked around, trying her best to find some kind of weapon, but failed miserably. Left without choice, Blossom began to run towards the nearest hiding place. Little did she know, she wasn't the only one inside.

As she whipped around one of the corners, she could hear a loud growl from outside.

"Blossom!"

"Huh?" She twirled her head around, and found Angelique, her eyes red from her recent crying, facing her.

"A-Angelique-" Just then the young girl tackled Blossom with a hug, surprising the red-head.

"Blossom! I was so scared, and then I heard you yell something, and everything went dark, and-"

"It's okay, but I thought I told you to hide," She pointed out, feeling a bit worried for her younger companion.

"I did. But, I don't wanna be here, anymore!" She cried out, hugging the red-head even more tighter.

"Don't cry, don't cry,' She whispered as she softly ruffled the young girl's brunette hair. "Come on!"

Blossom grabbed the child's wrist, and began to run towards the entrance. She didn't know what she was doing, but Blossom's first priority was to get Angelique as far away from there as possible.

"There you are!" Blossom heard a voice call out, and turned to see just in time a large piece of a building heading towards them. In a flash, she grabbed Angelique in her arms. Using her quick instincts, she jumped away, her feet landing gracefully onto the gray sidewalk.

Without noticing it, Blossom's cross necklace had fallen to the ground. Angelique, being the careless child she could be, jumped off Blossom and ran towards it.

"Angelique!" Blossom yelled as she saw a large wall from a building heading towards her. She ran from the street and towards the pavement, pushing the girl away from the incoming-impact.

_NO!_

Blossom thoughtlessly put her hands in front of her, saying something even she didn't know what meant. "La lumbre del el cielo!" She closed her eyes as she imagined the kind of pain she would feel once contact was made with the wall.

Nothing.

She opened her eyes, widening as she realized what was happening.

The girl hovering ahead also was shocked as she saw from above, her eyes shocked from the sight. "This can't be real…."

* * *

**Newest chapter! Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Keep those up! I just adore reading them. Hehe. **

**I hope this chapter is good, I myself, don't really know….**

Yuki**: How can I forget you? Anyways, your getting involved with all these troubles, if you hadn't realized. Mu hahahahaha, and you will keep on getting in trouble! For as long as I own this story! Which reminds me…**

**I don NOT own the Powerpuff Girls, only this story. Okay? Okay!**She-Pirates kick-BUTT**: Yes, yes he did. Taking weird and awkward pervertedness to a whole different level! Hehe, your idea of who it is? You're just gonna have to wait and see! No clues or hints will be given! (For now)**

Romancebookworm**: I will. Don't worry, I have to. It's like a life goal to finish and complete this story.**

**: Thank you. I really appreciate it.**

Cartoonlover03**: Yes, yes it is…..;)**

**Next chapter will happen, and romance, drama, adventure, action, blah, blah, and blah will happen! (the last three were my favorite, btw)**

**Peace!**

**~Lucy**


	8. Who

**When The Blossom Snaps**

**Chapter 8: Who**

"B-Blossom?…." A small, timid whisper was clearly heard, but the red-headed girl didn't move or stiffen, but seemed frozen.

Her eyes were staring towards her hands, which for some reason had a force field-like barrier protecting her and Angelique from a fatal end. What shocked her more was the force field wasn't clear portal that they showed sometimes on the TV or in the movies:

It was a barrier of fire.

She took a step back, her eyes watching carefully as the huge mass of wall fell onto the floor, releasing a large cloud of dust.

_This is just wrong…_She thought**. **_I'm getting Angelique into this! Damn, how could I been so stupid! _Blossom criticized herself, almost tempted to slap her own mind.

"B-Blossom!" She heard a whimper, and slowly turned around. Her eyes came into contact with those of the small child's, light-pink orbs staring into brown orbs.

"Angelique!" Blossom's concentration was forgotten, causing the force field to disappear. She quickly ran towards the child, picking her up from the ground and hugging her gently. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" She whispered, feeling tears swelling up in her eyes.

Blossom realized the small child was shaking out of fear. "Angelique…..Why did you do that?"

"Cause your necklace…..It's not normal…Just. Like. You…." Blossom was shocked as she heard those words come out of the girl's mouth. Those words she _hadn't_ expected.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment," A voice from behind called out. The two turned around and saw the raven-haired girl nearing them, standing on top of the dragon's head. "But, I believe we get this fight moving on."

"Wait, wha-!"

"Sedusa! It is time!" The girl called out. "And I'll be seeing you later, Blossom Utonium…" Her voice trailed of as a mist began to appear, both the dragon and the girl disappearing.

After putting Angelique down, the young girl only wrapped her arms around Blossom's legs, tightening her grip as she become more frightened.

"Angelique….This time, I really, _really_, want you to run and find someone to help you…This has become a battlefield, and children should not be involved," Her voice whispered with worry only hinted in her tone.

Angelique gave the red-head one sad look, a look of worry, fear, and sadness before running as fast as her little legs could possibly run. She felt tears beginning to stream down her clear face. "Blossom…..don't die…"

* * *

"Butch! How many times do I have to repeat myself: Where the hell are we going?" Brick yelled as he rubbed his temples from the stress his brother was causing.

"Don't stress, bro…We're here, anyways."

"Where exactly?" Brick asked, his eyes trying to find some kind of clue.

"Memory lane, my friend...Memory lane…" He whispered as his index finger pointed towards a building with a crumbling sign with words that were barely manageable to read.

"Sage's…Arcade? Why does that sound familiar?"

"That's cause it is, you idiot," Butch suddenly spat at his older sibling.

Brick only rolled his eyes before returning to reality. All three boys then walked inside the building, and were a bit shocked by the condition.

"You can't blame the condition…It does live in the abandoned side off town…" Boomer silently whispered, breaking the cold silence of the brothers.

"I guess…"

They all soon heard a small yelp, almost like a child's cries of help. They ignore the idea, but the sound continued. Finally, a small girl was visible by the distance, which surprised the brothers.

What was a young girl like her doing in a place like this?

"Should we…You know…Err, um…Help her?" Butch coughed up as his brothers stared towards her direction.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Both brothers yelled at the same time as they began to run towards the small child's direction.

* * *

"Sedusa?" Blossom looked around, trying to spot this "Sedusa" person. "What kind of name is that?"

"One better than blossom, if you ask me…" A raspy voice said behind the gray mist.

Blossom twirled around and saw a young women wearing a silky, red satin dress that came down to her knees. Her raven hair was let go, allowing her curly hair to come down her shoulders. "Hello goddess."

_Goddess? Is she crazy or something? I ain't no- _But before Blossom could finish her thought, something began to slither its way up her foot to her ankle and higher.

She looked down, but saw nothing.

"Don't be frightened…..I won't kill you, yet." The red-head turned her attention towards the woman, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

What had been her long, raven hair was now slithering down the floor, surrounding her. Sedusa had become more pale and her eyes darkened.

"W-What are you?" She yelled, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Young child," She whispered, her voice sounding soothing as she spoke. "Do not worry. Your importance is well too good for your end. I am just preparing you a bit to see what you have so far."

"See what I have?" This only angered Blossom. For the last few days, she had been transforming more than in the last ten years. She was utterly confused and stressed-out. "Is this some kind of game to ya? Well, is it?"

Sedusa only laughed at her question before a smirk appeared on her face. "No. It's more than a game. Your survival is the key in this game. One main reason I cannot kill you."

Blossom sighed as those words escaped her lips.

"But I can still fight you." Oh no.

Something grabbed the red-head's ankle, and flung her across the street. She cried in pain as she smacked against a building's wall. As she laid on the floor, the memory of Berserk and her fight replayed in her mind.

_I cant let any of that happen again…._

As much as it hurt, she stood up and brushed the dust of her clothing. Her pink eyes trailed their way towards Sedusa's direction, stopping at the contact of their eyes.

Her eyes almost seemed emotionless, but she could tell there was some excitement in her eyes, as much as Blossom hated that. The expression on Sedusa's face was almost glad, trying to scream to the red-head "Bring the fighting on!"

_Fight her, _another voice that didn't belong to her whispered.

_Her? I don't even know what she's capable of_**, **she argued back.

_**Fight, and find a flaw.**_

_But-_

_**Fight.**_

As much as Blossom hated it, she followed the other voice's orders.

She took a deep breath, and instantly felt like a different person.

The red-head quickly sped off, leaving a dusty trail behind. Once she was near Sedusa, she looked around for any flaw. Nothing.

An instinct told Blossom to jump high in the air, and she did as she felt. She saw the slithery things were about to attack her, but she luckily got away.

"You can't escape me," She felt a pull in her waist, and noticed the slithery things were actually long, strong strands of Medusa's hair.

Something was wrapping around her waist!

She tried to pull it off, but it was too strong.

Then a surprising word came out oh her lips: "Lumbre!"

Sedusa shrieked as the fire made contact with her long strand of her, "You little-" But before she could finish, Blossom's fist made contact with her cheek first.

She tumbled onto the ground, her hand rubbing her cheek. "You idiot! You can't touch me! How dare you!"

Just as Blossom felt prouder than usual, Sedusa's shoe smacked against her cheek, throwing her back a few feet. She spit out some blood before glaring back at her opponent. "Bring it on."

"Just what I was thinking." Sedusa whispered as she stood up from the floor.

* * *

"So, what you're saying is there's a girl with red hair out there, fighting some creepy old hag to protect you while she maybe dying at this exact moment while we're speaking about what you just told us?" Boomer summarized as his bothers stared with wide eyes.

"Huh?" Were the only words Brick and Butch could say.

Angelique nodded her head, "Yep!"

"Wow," The blond sighed and ruffled the little girl's hair. "You've been through a lot. You know that, right?"

"Uh-huh!" Angelique cried out as she pointed outside the building, the direction she had been come from. "Help her! Help her! Please…."

"But-"

"Now!" She yelled at the boys, surprising them with her urgency.

"You guys take care of her and make sure nothing happens to her," Brick announced. "I'll go.'

"Dude, you don't know what could possibly be happening outside, you know.." Butch murmured as he walked towards him.

"That's why I only go, and you three stay." The red-headed boy exited the building, leaving all his trust on his brother to protect the young child. Even though he didn't know the girl, he could tell it was the right thing to do.

"Don't die on us, bro!" Yelled Butch as he waved his brother. After seeing him disappear around the corner, he walked back inside.

"So…." He spat out. "Was the girl hot?"

"Butch!" The blond watched confused at his brother.

"Sorry, you know I can't resist," He responded as he neared Angelique.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Butch."

"You killed the cat when you ran over it, Boomer…"

"It was an accident! I couldn't see!"

"Um….." They turned their faces back to Angelique when they heard her small voice. "Yep. Very pretty, actually."

"WHAT?" Butch ran after his brother.

"Butch, what the _hell _are you doing?" Boomer screamed as he stood outside the exit, holding Angelique's small hand.

"That bastard! He knew it was gonna be a hot girl! Fuck you, Brick, fuck you! I want to go now!" And he disappeared just like his brother.

"Butch is an idiot at times, huh?" He whispered as he turned to face Angelique.

A smile appeared on her face as she said, "Yep."

* * *

Blossom breathing was rapid as she wiped off some blood off her face with her sleeve.

Her and Sedusa had been fighting for the last ten to fifteen minutes without stopping. None of them went easier on the other. The red-head could tell Sedusa was getting tired, and her locks of hair were weaker than before, allowing Blossom more advantage of the fight.

"For a fool," Sedusa muttered, her hair tumbling down her face as she grasped for oxygen. "You're pretty good."

"Back then," Her voice was louder now. "When you called me a goddess…." Blossom took a deep breath, calming her senses once again. "What do you mean I'm a goddess?"

"I meant every exact word I said. You. Are. A. Goddess," She spat with a sneer on her face.

"But- How? That's not possible," Blossom argued the idea, not allowing herself to fall for it so easily.

"You brat, don't you understand? You weren't normal, and you won't exist as a 'normal' person. You are a goddess, and you know it. You've seen what you're capable, huh? If not, you'll probably see it soon. And trust me, the word 'dangerous' can't ever compare to the description of what hell you can cause," Sedusa collapsed on the floor, her hair was becoming a tangled mess.

Blossom was shocked. Her? Dangerous? In a million years, she thought. But it would make sense.

"Watch out!" She heard a voice yell.

The next thing she knew, someone had grabbed Blossom from her waist, and thrown themselves and her on the other side of the street, avoiding an impact with a large piece of wall.

"Huh?…" Blossom opened her eyes and fund herself inches away from her former enemy: Brick.

"Brick!"

"Hey, Blossy…..Long time, no see," And he cheeks suddenly turned red when she realized he was laying on top of her. "Saved you from just dying, huh?"

"Um….."

_Oh. My. Gosh._

* * *

**I feel like such an idiot for not uploading for such a LONG time! Ugh, Imma smack myself when I'm done with this. **

**Okay, I'll get right into it. I had a family emergency in Mexico, so we had to take this trip, and trust me! Staying in a car for almost like thirty hours with your more-idiotic brother is like hell. Even worse. I just couldn't tell who smelled worse: Me or him. (Okay, you didn't have to know that…)**

**Also, my younger cousin (my age) came to my house after we came back from our trip, and nobody (except my best friend) knows I have a fanfiction account. So I couldn't make a chapter for anything without her bossing me if she could use the computer to check her facebook (Damn facebook. I hate it. [My opinion]) And so, I had to even wait longer. Luckily, she's staying at my cousin's house now! Yeah!**

**So, I just needed to upload after such a long time! And the pool near my house opened! So it's gonna be pool season! And for me, hibernation! Just kidding. (I hope.)**

**Hope you enjoyed! If you have any questions, just ask. Won't promise a fast reply, but I do promise an honest reply. **

Who wants a bull of YUKI: **Aw, I'm sorry about that. But don't worry, you will play a part in this story! And yes, you are trouble.**

romancebookworm: **Thank you. I appreciate it.**

**: Angelique will probably be in this story for a couple of chapters. **

She-pirates kick-BUTT: **They totally are! Dragons FTW! Um….casino, hm? I just got an awesome fanfic idea! Now to put it along with the other forty fanfic ideas. (And by the way, I'm not kidding about that. I seriously have a note in my iPod touch that has ever fanfic idea I have, and there are like ten PPG ideas, and thirty other ones.)**

Cartoonlover03: **Thank you. And I'm pretty sure this chapter cleared it all. **

**So don't forget to review! Thank you to those who favorited/alerted. Really appreciate it! **

**Now I must get down to usual business!**

**P.S. The new stuff they added once you log on, yah….I hate it too. I don't really know how to use it, YET!**

**~Lucy**


	9. Playing Dirty

**When The Blossom Snaps**

**Chapter 9: Playing Dirty**

Her mouth went speechless, their eyes never breaking the eye contact. He stared back, a gleeful smile resting on his lips. She didn't dare to smile back, only allowing her mouth to slightly open in surprise as the last minute replayed over and over in her mind. The silence gave out an awkward tension between the two red-heads as they both stared back at each other. Everything that was happening lately was a rush, they both though. Nothing expected.

"While you two love birds are busy staring at each other," The rude, known voice called out from the background, which brought back Blossom to reality, causing her to throw Brick right off her. "Let's get back to business, shall we?"

Tempted to chuckle at her words, Blossom smirked back at the enemy. "I'll be glad to..." And in a quick motion, she found herself right behind Sedusa, sliding her foot to throw her back.

Instead, coping moves only the best of gymnastics would have, she did a swift act; As she fell behind, her arms stretched out, almost as grabbing the ground beneath her, her hands pushed her upwards, and she landed softly on her feet.

"Are you done already?" The annoyed voice of the female red-head asked, her eyes staring hazily at her.

Sedusa grunted, not being able to help herself of rolling her eyes. "Let's get this over with!" She quickly charged at Blossom.

"With pleasure!" Blossom exclaimed with similar enthusiasm. Both girls clashed with ultimate force, their fists in the air, prepared for a fight.

Without much excitement in him anymore, Brick stayed away from the girls' fight, especially since Blossom was in this one; He'd seen already too many chick fights, and none of them ended pretty...

He examined the way the two girls fought, noticing the small similarities and differences in the two. Sedusa, if that's what he heard Blossom call her earlier, played it rough. She charged with pride, excitement, some anger, and without much caution. Her eyes would scan the girl, trying to predict any future moves she may try to pull off on her. Blossom, on the other hand, was cautious, swift, thoughtful, and seemed to always be one or two steps ahead of Sedusa. This didn't surprise him, knowing very well Blossom was a girl filled with knowledge than could challenge anybody.

There was only one thing bothering him...What was that weird necklace she had around her neck? It was anything bud normal, in his opinion. And with that outfit? Even though she looked like some kid in a weird clique, he had to admit she looked pretty good in them, and the necklace brought out her eyes...

_And I did NOT just think that?_ Feeling some shame in him, the red-head couldn't help to cover his face, not allowing _anybody_ to see him, Brick Jojo, the master of seducing all females (besides his other two brothers), doing such a minor, childish thing as blushing. Never.

As soon as he heard a yell, he was brought back from his thoughts just in time to see a flash of black and white zoom through, crashing against a wall.

Quickly rushing to her side, Brick watched as the girl stepped out from the building, no serious injury visible on her. The only thing he could see that must at least stung when she had received them were a few scratches on her face, some dried blood covering them.

"Um...A-Are you okay?" He asked in a timid voice, which even surprised Blossom as she looked up to meet his eyes, raising an eyebrow at his sudden change of acting. Quickly looking away and hiding his shame once again, Blossom regained her strength, and stood up from the ground. She eyed Sedusa, her eyes challenging her to come at her best; It wasn't hard to convince her.

Quickly shoving Brick out of any harm, Blossom charged with the same speed, her eyes never breaking contact with those dark holes Sedusa liked to call her eyes, too. They were getting closer, nearer to pounding each others face with pain, closer and closer, and then-

"Daddy's here, my sweets!" A sudden, too full-of-ego voice yelled, bringing all three, Blossom's, Medusa's, and Brick's attention away from the fight, and towards the one who was responsible for the voice.

"It can't be..." Blossom distinctively heard Brick whisper to himself, not knowing she overheard.

Her eyes trailed to the direction she had seen Brick come from (and blushed from the awkward position she had been in). And there standing, was the egotistical Butch Jojo, otherwise known to Blossom as the selfish, idiotic, dense, thickheaded, foolish, senseless, unthinking, self-loving, narcissistic, irritating, annoying, complaining (you get the point) imbecile she had always not so liked. And that's when realization hit her!

Getting ready to use her voice the loudest it will probably ever be used, Blossom shot a deadly glare at raven-haired boy before erupting the words: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, TOO?"

His face darkened at the fear this girl was igniting towards him, almost too sinister for him to handle. He looked away from her, noting to himself the "hot girl" he had been searching had been the wonderful, and of coarse, sinister Blossom Utonium from school.

"Well..." And as soon as those words escaped his lips, Butch quickly regretted it.

* * *

Looking around, Boomer sighed quietly to himself. He was bored outta his mind. He looked at the small, but adorable Angelique as she stared back with her cute, wide eyes.

"Well, what do you wanna do for now?" Boomer asked, looking for some kind of solution to cure his seemingly boredom he had.

Angelique thought for a moment, then she looked back at him. "Wanna play rock, paper, scissors?"

His blue eyes widened as a silly look appeared on his face. "You read my mind..." As soon their right hand got into position.

Unfortunately for Boomer, Angelique beat him the first three games. And was he amazed!

"I think this is the beginning to a new, beautiful friendship..." The young child heard him whisper before he sniffed.

* * *

Holding his palm to his cheek, Butch stroked it softly. He had enough to fear the feisty Blossom.

After he had mumbled some word, Butch saw Blossom near him with a dark expression. Just as she was a few inches away, her left hand, in a swift move, grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground a few inches.

A growl was heard exit from her lips as she turned to make eye contact with him. "Why the hell did you come here as well? If you wanted to die, you might as well just ask my little friend. I'm pretty sure her schedule isn't completely filled out..."

"B-Blossom?" His voice managed to choke out.

"Yes?"

"You look hot."

_Smack!_

"You little, perverted idiot!" The female red-head yelled, her eyes glaring at the boy who had just gotten a red hand print on his right cheek.  
"How dare you! Seeing the predicament we're in at the moment, and you thinking of such shameful things-"

"I can think of much _more_ shameful things we can be doing right-"

"Don't push it," He heard her growl once again.

"Yes ma'am," He silently whispered.

"Brick," Catching the male red-head's attention go towards her, her eyes met his for a serious moment before saying, "Take your perverted brother and go."

"W-What?" He looked stunned by her order.

"HEY!" Both red-heads ignored Butch's complain.

Brick had came all this way to help her, and she was telling him to leave her alone to fight that other woman? "No way."

"I get you're trying to be all heroic, unlike your brother over there," Glancing at the raven-haired who momentarily had a silly grin on his face, "But it's too dangerous for you two to be here. Understand what I'm telling you right now. It's for the best."

"B-But-" His words chocked back, not able to complete that sentence.

"Now."

"W-Wait!" He called out as she began to walk away from the scene.

Blossom turned around without much choice. "What?"

"Where did that freaky lady go to?" She heard him ask.

Her eyes widened in realization, a hand appearing over her neck and holding a sharp-edged object to it.

Blossom made no move to fight back as she watched Brick and Butch stare wide-eyed at her.

"Guess you weren't as cautious as I previously thought, huh?" A deadly grin appearing on the horrid woman's face.

"Tsk, tsk, Sedusa. If you wanted to play dirty," Blossom's face lit up with a devious smirk. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Confusion struck Sedusa's face, but soon found out what she meant.

Blossom, being the smart cookie she is, had thought more deeper into earlier for what could happen, and was prepared with something already.

Lifting her dress up a little (which caused the boys both to blush and stare as they awaited to see what she was doing), Blossom still had the dangerous smirk on her face. Sedusa was confused, giving her a chance of vulnerability. Taking this as her only chance, Blossom kicked the woman as hard as she could using her boot. Right after, the red-head lifted the dress a little higher and revealed two pocketknives tied around her thigh. Snatching them out of their spot, Blossom quickly threw them towards Sedusa, pinning her dress to the wall. Blossom mumbled a quick word before flames began to pin Sedusa deeper into the wall, which was now becoming a black hole until ultimately, she faded into the darkness.

"HA!" Blossom yelled with some sinister pride, a sudden rush going through her like never before. "Two can play that game."

She turned to look at the boys, and saw Brick blushing, his mouth hanging open; Butch was holding a red-stained tissue to his nose, and looking like he was on the verge of fainting right on that spot.

"Um..." She heard Brick mumble as he still stood there, blushing like an idiot. "Why did you have two knives hidden under...You know..._T__here_?"

Realizing they had witnessed they whole thing, she let a laugh out. "You really think I would go walking around town with no protection when there's a psychopath with the name Berserk lusting after my blood?"

"Oh," Was all he was able to say, still blushing.

"Yah, and what's up with him?" Blossom pointed to Butch, who know was now at the point where he was laying on his knees, mumbling to himself.

"Um..." Again, Brick was just speechless, which struck confusion to Blossom.

_Hmph, boys..._She told herself.

"That was HOT," The awe-stricken Butch managed to say before the dark look reappeared on her face.

A squeak was heard from Butch right before a certain red-head began to tackle him to ground, trying her best to dismember his face until no living person could recognize him anymore.

* * *

**A/N: YES! Chapter 9 compleeettte! You know what to do! REVIEW, my sweets.**

**And lemme clear up this chapter, just incase any of you misinterpret it: This is still a REDS story. Yes, there will eventually be Blues and Greens, but for now, mainly REDS! Got it? Butch just had a lil' nosebleed from all the hotness, okay? And the awesomeness Blossom emitted...**

**OKAY!**

**Moving on...Now, before I wrap this chapter up, Imma make this clear: You guys are ultimately awesome. I really appreciate that you took your time to read this story, and also to those who reviewed! Thanks to those also who favorited and placed this story on alert! Greatly appreciate it. Now if you will excuse me, got more chapters to imagive, think, write down, etc..**

**Now review~!**

**~Lucy**


	10. Reawaken

**When The Blossom Snaps**

**Chapter 10: Reawaken**

After the awkward incident that occurred to Blossom and the two boys, she hurried off to see how Angelique was doing. She was worried, but felt relieved when the boys told her they had left her back in the abandoned arcade with Boomer.

"At least it was Boomer," The red-head murmured to herself. "Instead of these perverts…"

"You say something?" Butch asked.

"No," she responded. "Nothing."

* * *

"Hey, look!" Boomer pointed out to Angelique, turning around to see Blossom and the other two boys running towards them. "They're back!"

"Blossom!" she yelled, and instantly ran to the red-head, almost making the both of them falling when she jumped at her. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

"I can say the same," Blossom responded, hugging the child. "Now we really have to find your mommy-"

"But she's at the spa with her friends-"

"Say what?" All four teenagers simultaneously questioned.

"She's at the spa. She left me at that park and told me to stay there until she comes back," The little girl informed them. She watched as all four made an expression between confusion and surprise. They sent looks to each other, knowing what they had to do.

"Now, do you know which spa exactly?"

* * *

When break came along, Bunny had found an excuse for her to distract Hailey away from Bubbles and buttercup, and quickly went to find her sisters.

"Buttercup! Bubbles!" she called out when she found them sitting underneath a tree, both staring at her as Bunny walked closer to them. She sat between the two, and all three waited for someone to say something. "Fine," Bunny stated, "I really want you two to explain to me what went on that day that Blossom….you know…"

"Bunny…" Bubbles whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She quickly responded. "I'm old enough to understand what was going on. Please."

"Well…." Bubbles looked at her older sister, both exchanging looks. "I guess it is time to explain the whole situation."

"Before this ever happened," Buttercup began. "We pretty much lived like in those cliché stories. Happily, ever after. Everyone was in harmony, peace, and no trouble at all. It almost seemed perfect."

"But then when we found out that Blossom was a goddess, things began to change. She could control her powers, but…" Bubbles trailed off.

"We started noticing that a few unfamiliar people were observing her all over the kingdom," Buttercup continued.

"And Blossom began to lose interest in her usual activities. She stopped reading, she stopped volunteering, she stopped talking at times. We just ignored it, blaming it on maybe the winter that was nearing." Bubbles took a deep breath, trying her best to relax herself. "Father, the Professor….H-He told us…."

"He told us a dangerous secret that involved Blossom, and it was…." Buttercup looked at Bubbles, seeing how she was uneasy from the secret. "We just weren't ready for it."

"And when we found out, it didn't really change anything. I mean, we discovered a new light on Blossom, but it didn't affect the fact that she was our sister." Bubbles explained to the brunette, who seemed shocked already. "And we took great care of her. But then, it happened…"

"No one ever expected, and what is ever more horrifying is the fact that we stood there watching it unleash, not able to do anything about it…" Bunny watched as Bubbles' eyes become watery, looking away from the two. "And it still haunts me to this day."

* * *

"Well, thank you for bringing my poor Angelique here….Gosh, I only wonder how she got from here to that old park you mentioned," the mother said to Blossom and the three boys.

"Yeah," Blossom responded as she gave an eying look at the mother. "I wonder too…"

"We probably should get going," her mother finally spoke out again. "Her father must be dying of worry. Thanks again."

"Will I ever get to see you again, Blossom?" The little girl asked, hugging Blossom from her legs as her mother watched in happiness. "I'm already missing you!"

"Whenever your mother here allows it to, I'm willing to visit you," the red-head told the child, hugging her back. She felt Angelique break the hug apart and smiled at Blossom.

"Then I'll see you soon!" Angelique followed her mother, who had already began to walk. Just before she disappeared from sight, Blossom saw her turn around towards her and whisper, "Real soon. Promise," And winked with a smile before disappearing.

* * *

_Easier said than done._

She didn't need to question the saying; she already knew it was true in her case. She had the best grades anyone could receive, she was kind, she was attractive now, she had friends, but that didn't help fill the empty space she's always felt. Blossom couldn't help but to always sense something missing.

Even after all the drama, surprises, new developments, nothing felt any better than it had a year ago. The troubling feeling still laid deep in her gut. But she knew better than to argue with her thoughts.

Maybe it she just smothered those feelings for a while, like she had done a while back, she could get around life normally once again. But then again, since everything had happened, she doubts she would be normal ever again. Out of the many people that thrived around, she always had felt as if she was being pulled back from her true potential, but that potential was just waiting for her; waiting for her to grasp a perfect timing.

Maybe it was time for her to get a _real _nap, one without nightmares, sings, or anything out of the ordinary.

And with that, Blossom let her eyes close for a second, and for the first time in a while, slept in _peace_.

* * *

"Dude," Brick heard boomer call out. "That was pretty fun."

"Easy for you to say," a tired Butch muttered from another room. "You didn't get socked in the face."

"That's your fault," Brick retorted. "Remember?"

Brick watched as his brothers argued back and forth, and he couldn't help but to let out a laugh. It had been a while since he could laugh, since everything that had happened lately was purely drama involving Berserk. He looked around the room, and as if he realized he was in reality, the awful stench of the room hit him. Trying to his best to ignore it, he has no choice but to exit the room and act as if nothing was wrong.

After making sure his brothers were arguing loud enough for him to sneak away, Brick walked his way upstairs where everything was in silence.

Nothing was out of place. Butch's room still reeked of dirty clothes, Boomer's room smelled like perfume from past visits from his ex's, and Brick's room was organized as always. As he closed the door behind him, the red-head noticed something unusual resting on top of his school books, shining from the sun's reflection that was touching it. Walking towards it, the object began to have a distinct shape: small, round, something attached around it.

His fingers carefully grabbed the object, and made a shocking realization that it was a ring. A weird ring, for sure. The ring was silver, and had two faces of a dragon on each side, and between the faces was a small space where a glowing ruby laid.

"Hmm…..Interesting…" Brick mumbled to himself.

Brick then heard his brothers coming upstairs, prompting him to place the ring away from sight. He silently walked outside his room, and quickly glanced inside Boomer's room, noticing his blond brother had also received the same thing, but instead of a red gem, the center was detailed with a sapphire gem. Walking quietly away from Boomer's room, Brick watched Butch pick up the same ring, except this time the gem was an emerald color.

Without even looking, Brick could tell his brothers were intrigued by the ring. Even he was. It was interesting; the way it had two dragons designed onto it, both faces staring at the direction of the gem. It was unusual as well.

_Brick.._

"What the-" Surprised, Brick looked around his room, thinking it was one of his brothers joking around.

_My son, are you deaf? Listen to what I'm about to order you to do._

"Son? And who the hell are you?" Brick questioned, quickly closing his door and making sure he was the only one able to hear his own voice. "Get out of my mind. I must be going insane…"

_Don't make me laugh. You do not recognize the voice of your own great father?_

"Father?' The red-head repeated. "Listen whoever you are, my father past away a long time ago, so you possibly can't be my father."

_I assure you, I am the one and only person you will ever know as your father. I, Mojo Jojo, have come to reawaken you boys once again. You may be questioning it at the moment, but it will make sense later. But for now, I have a request for you and your brothers._

Ignoring his reply on being his father, Brick was curious to know what this stranger was about to ask of him. "Oh, really?"

_I know the three of you are curious about the ring you found. Don't be cautious of it. It is safe. And the rest…..You're brothers are already aware of its true potential…_

"Potential? What potential? It's a damn ring, not the key of the universe," he retorted, fully examining the ring. The more he concentrated on the gem, the dark feeling somewhere deep in his heart was increasing. A part of him wanted that power, curious as if he had Pandora's box right on his hands. But the other part was more anxious than excited, fully aware of the great damage power could bring onto a person and around.

_It won't help if you just stare…_

"Your talking doesn't help as well, you know." Slowly, Brick was overpowered by the temptation and placed the ring on the fourth finger, staring at it with confusion. "Nothing…." he murmured.

_I must say my farewells, for I do know I will see you soon. All three of you. But in the meantime, make sure you don't let power get the best of you…_

Right when the voice from his mind disappeared, a stinging sensation began in his head, quickly spreading all over his body. His knees dropped to the floor, his hands gripping on his hair. As the pain continued, the room around him started to dissolve into a black abyss, the colors and textures all fading away.

Suddenly, the pain disappeared as fast as it appeared. Lifting his face up, Brick was shocked when he realized he wasn't in his room anymore. As he stood up, his eyes looked around, only seeing darkness.

When he turned around, all that stood in front of him was darkness and a visible mirror, only showing his reflection. Nearing it, his fingers touched the glass which proved he wasn't hallucinating. In the reflection, he stood tall. Confident, and fierce. His hair was a little longer, held by a red ribbon. His eyes were blood red, no emotion in them. His clothing seemed to be from ages long ago, a red coat with golden imprints on the black sleeves, a black vest with golden buttons, black trousers, red boots with the top folded back, and on his finger was the same ring he had. As he neared the mirror, his reflection stepped out, grabbing his collar and lifting Brick up from the ground.

Kicking his feet around, Brick was surprised. He tried to wiggle his way out, but his reflection's grip was too powerful. His reflection's bored expression then became interested, smirking.

"You've become quite weak, haven't you?" Brick's other-self asked, dropping him onto the ground. Brick laid on the ground, still surprised. His other-self seemed irritated, lowering on his knees and meeting their eyes. "You're such a disgrace. I do miss those days where we would fight, argue, battle. Now look at yourself: you've become too soft."

The darkness around his other-self began to form into a sword, which frightened Brick. Lifting the sword to Brick's neck, the other-self looked at him with a blank expression. Another sword appeared next to Brick, his hand trying to near the handle without catching the others attention. As they both stared at each other, Brick with a worried expression and his other-self looking bored, Brick was able to grab the sword, swinging it at his other-self. He stood up, running towards him with the sword in his hand, a sudden adrenalin replacing his worries.

His other-self smirked, looking satisfied as Brick swayed the sword at his direction, barely missing him. As the fight got more swift and dangerous, Brick was feeling different. His mind was beginning to remember more, the fights and his past life.

"I'm glad you're back," was the last thing Brick heard before he blacked out, his mind falling into the darkness.

* * *

**Yes! I managed to update! So what's been up, my peeps? Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! **

**Don't forget to review, por favor. **

**Con mucho amor, **_Lucy~**  
**_

_Happy Holidays~ :)_


	11. Cold As Ice

**When The Blossom Snaps**

**Chapter 11: Cold As Ice**

"I never thought I could be this powerful..." The red-head mumbled, examining the glorious ring that adorned his finger. He took a deep breath before taking in his surroundings. He was at home, yes. His brothers had most likely- No, scratch that. They've already gone through the process he had just experienced. But there was someone that laid in the back of his mind, someone that held his attention. Who was that?

_Forget her, already. I'm telling you she's not worth your attention, or at least for now..._

Shaking his head lightly, Brick exited his room and walked in Boomer's room. The blond laid on his bed, his eyes closed causing Brick to realize he was asleep. He walked towards him, trying to catch a small glimpse at his brother's hand and soon saw the ring. The light from the window reflected the gem, looking as if there was a spark inside the gem itself.

"You too?" Brick turned around, catching sight of his younger brother in surprise.

"Oh, it's just you..." Butch gave his brother a smug look, placing his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. He walked closer to the other two, taking out one hand and softly smacking Bricks shoulder to the side. "So..."

Brick shot a look at Boomer before looking back at Butch with a expression that looked like he was thinking about something. "Crazy, I know..." Looking above him, Butch let a chuckle escape his lips as he slowly closed his eyes. "I guess we're involved in this fairy tale gone wrong as well."

* * *

_"I admire you, Blossom!" A young girl that looked to be the age around eight exclaimed, wrapping her small hands around the older girl's waist. Blossom, who was rather surprised by the girl's words, slowly lifted her hands and hugged the girl._

_Blossom ended the hug, examining the girl as she stood there, shaking from all the excitement bubbling inside her. Her hair was slightly darker than regular auburn hair, barely passing her neck. The ends were uneven, and her bangs were all over her face in a tangled mess. Her strapless dress, a soft tangerine color, was torn from the bottom and looked as if some parts were burnt. Around her fragile wrist was a golden bracelet. And her eyes were a beautiful magenta color. "Thank you," She replied softly, kneeling down to meet the girl's face. She gently grabbed the young girl's hand, and asked, "But...Why do you admire me? Bubbles helps more with caring animals and paints amazing portraits. Buttercup is a great athlete and has an immense amount of strength. Bunny is the sweetest person, always helping father around and just loves to cook for the entire family. I just sit around and read, take long walks and sometimes have conversations with people. There's nothing admirable about that, now is there?"_

_She shook her head side to side, her hair whipping her cheeks. "Yes, there is. You're so pretty, so kind, honest to everyone, and you never fight, no matter what the situation is. And that's admirable in my book," The young girl flashed her a smile, looking up to her with admiration in her eyes. _

_"I see..." Blossom mumbled, taking a step backwards. "Well, that's so sweet of you. I've never actually seen you around here, but I can tell you're a great person." The red-head patted the young girl's head, a gentle smile appearing on her lips. _

_"I wish you would tell that to my other sisters," The girl commented, letting out a sigh._

_"I have three sisters as well. If I've survived, so far, you can too," Blossom looked up towards the sky for a quick second. "It was really great talking to you, but I must get going-"_

_"Wait, but I haven't even told you-"_

_Blossom cut in her sentence, waving goodbye as she turned around, pausing her walking towards the castle. "It's alright. I'll see you some other time, okay! I must really get going!"_

_"Wait-"_

_"Goodbye, dear! Another time!" As Blossom turned around, she blinked for a second and was baffled when she realized the setting around her had changed. The village she remembered being at one second ago was gone, and around were gloomy-looking trees who's branches hung low, snow covering the ground and everything else. Her white dress that was once the similar pale color with sleeves that hung below her hands had transformed into a sleeveless white dress with a small red ribbon tied around her waist, a red cape around her shoulders, a pair of white gloves on her hands and the familiar cross tied around her neck. The eerie, cold silence was a bit abnormal, but she ignored the thought when she heard another voice around her._

_"It always irks me to see you wear such clothing during this cold season, but then again...You don't mind the cold, do you?" He leaned in towards her lips, but was stopp__ed when two fingers were placed on his lips, ending the almost-kiss even before it had started._

_"Please, how many times must I repeat it?" She asked, st__epping back towards the tree, placing her arms across her chest. "I am not an object that you can just smother wit__h your acts of affection. I have more self-respect than that. And have you forgotten already? I'm the pure one," Blossom replied, sending a mild glare at the young man that stood before her._

_"I thought that was the blond, am I correct?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her._

_"Partially, yes. She had painted murals portraying violence and war in the past, and Buttercup's violence is always in view for the public__," Blossom murmured, walking towards Brick in a calm motion. "I've been meaning to talk you about something."_

_"And that is?" Brick asked, intrigued by her words. _

_"Us, you and me. I've been thinking...We can't really keep this up, you know..." Her lips formed a frown, her eyes breaking contact with him. Brick was confused by her words, waiting for her to continue. "People will eventually get suspicious why I disappear randomly at times during the week, then rumors may spread and before you know it..."_

_"I must point out something. You haven't even allowed me to kiss you, so what gives them the damn right to think we're together?" Brick retorted, bringing back the topic of how she wouldn't let him get near her face, even less her lips._

_Rolling her eyes, she looked at him with a bored expression. "And your point is? Sorry to burst your bubble dear, but that won't stop rumors from being born. And please, just cause I won't kiss you, let alone allow you to kiss me doesn't mean you have to whine about it, alright? Your feelings towards me are rather obvious, don't you think?"_

_"Obvious? At least I have the courage to come up here fearing no one and not worrying that someone is following me-"_

_"Are you calling me a coward?" Blossom asked, taken back by the way he was arranging his words. "Well excuse me, but I'm not some high class warrior that has nothing to except stand back and lead others. I have a life as well!"_

_"Oh, so now you're saying my life is pointless? Wow, I feel so honored having those words come out of a girl with royalty in her blood!" He exclaimed, bowing in sarcasm to show her the respect she typically expects._

_"Well, I apologize for stating the truth!" Blossom held her neck high, not allowing to bring her pride down. "I didn't come here to be told what's wrong with me." She turned around, walking off towards the path that led to her home. _

_"I didn't excuse you!" He yelled back, running after her in attempt of stopping her._

_She turned back, shooting a deadly glare at his direction. "I never asked you!"_

_The air around him became stuffy, colder at the same time. The wind picked up speed and the snow beneath him was freezing. Wrapping his arms around himself, Brick suddenly felt a short breath escape his lips. "Whatever...You'll eventually come back. And I'll be waiting.." He hurried his way on the opposite direction of where Blossom was heading, mumbling cuss words as his mood become more upsetting._

_Blossom, noticing his presence was gone, stopped walking and stood in the chilly snow. Her eyes were watery, but she didn't let herself cry. Was her life always this stressful?_

_"You lied," She thought she heard a voice whisper behind her._

_"Look, Brick, I thought I told you-" Turning around, Blossom was surprised not to see Brick but instead a girl who looked to be around her teenage years. Her untamed hair was a darker shade of auburn and reached just below her waist. She wore a faded orange dress that reached her knees, but was torn and pieces of the fabric were hanging by a thread. And her eyes were an amazing shade of magenta-_

_Then it hit her._

_"Y-You're that girl, the one I spoke to a while back. Oh my, it's been so long-"_

_"Five years." Her voice murmured, her eyes tearing the eye contact and stared at the ground below. "It took us about five years until we spoke again."_

_"I guess time's passed me so quickly-"_

_"Of course someone like you who doesn't age rapidly wouldn't let time get ahead of their plans, now would they?" She cut between her sentence once again, but Blossom ignored it._

_"Yes, you're right-"_

_"Even if it means having a secret affair with a boy from another kingdom. But that doesn't matter, does it?" At the end of her sentence, Blossom's eyes widened, worry taking over her body._

_"Wait, that wasn't what it looked like-"_

_"But it doesn't matter, because I myself enjoy a forbidden love story. Who doesn't?" The girl asked, giving Blossom a fake smile._

_"Look, I swear it wasn't what it seemed. We were just talking-"_

_"Talking? Seriously? I'm not that stupid. Do you remember when I told I admired, why I admired you," She paused, giving Blossom a moment to remember their entire conversation. "Yeah, because of your beauty, your kindness, your honesty, the way you can always avoid war. That's not what I saw just a moment ago."_

_"I know it seemed that way, but what you saw was actually-"_

_"Stop lying! Damn, I know you're trying to avoid me saying the truth! I admired you, and this is how you repay me! By showing me your true self! What the hell?" Her hands formed into fists as she felt tears stream down her cheek. "Blossom, what happened to you? Was I that damn ignorant as a child?"_

_"Give me a chance to explain. I didn't mean to let that happen. It just...did, and I can't change the past. But please, understand when I say I'm not a perfect person and I didn't mean to do that to you...I'm such an idiot!" Blossom told herself, stepping closer to the girl._

_"How do I know you're not lying as well? Tell me!" She yelled, more tears pouring down. Her knees failed and she dropped to the floor, not caring if her bare skin made contact with the icy snow._

_"I put it on my heart that I'm telling the truth. You have to believe..." Blossom whispered, nearing the girl even more. _

_"But that's the problem: I don't!" She screamed, covering her face with her hands as sobs escaped her lips._

_"Please...Forgive me...I didn't mean to do that.." Blossom gently grabbed hold of the girl's wrist. At contact, the girl screamed and threw her arm back, pushing Blossom back with her other hand._

_"Get away from me! I don't ever want to see you again! I hate you! I hate you, damn it!" The girl yelled with fury, her eyes darkening as more pain was shown in her voice. Standing back, Blossom watched in agony as the girl gave her one last look with her pained eyes before turning her heel and running off. "Never talk to me ever again! I hope you die!"_

_At that moment, a single tear slid down Blossom's right cheek. Her eyes watched as the girl ran away, an object dropping out of her pocket before she could realize it. Slowly walking over to the object, her knees dropped to the ground as her fingers carefully scooped up a small golden bracelet. She switched the side, and engraved on the bracelet was a single name:_

**Berserk.**

* * *

Instantly, Blossom awoke with a jolt at her bed. She was frightened, her heart racing at one-hundred miles per hour. The hairs on the back of her neck had stood up, and her breathing was quick and rough. She only stared at her hands, not allowing her eyes to travel anywhere else. A sudden icy, cold feeling hit her almost as if her room was a block of ice. Blossom felt upset and worried that she could only sleep for a short amount of time before her dreams become visions, or at least that's what they felt like before they began to resemble nightmares.

_That could not be Berserk, could it?..._She thought to herself, now beginning to see the similarities.

Dismissing the feeling as being tired, she began to to lower her head to her pillow when she hit something hard. Lifting herself up and rubbing the back of her head, she turned around and widened her eyes.

"Oh my..." Instead of her fluffy, cozy pillow it had somehow transformed into a block of ice. Or at least it was inside a block of ice.

She turned around to see her room and was even more surprised to see her room was a winter wonderland.

Ice had frozen the ground the ground and the ends of her bed; Ice was hanging off almost everything in her room. Everything except her. A single thread of ice trailed from the area around her pillow to her bed and finally the floor which connected with everything else in the room.

Blossom stood up grabbed the phone near her bed, mumbling to herself, "I'm calling Bunny..."

She placed the phone in front of her face, waiting to dial the number. Realizing how tired she really was, Blossom sighed and was shocked as she saw her breath, which now resembled ice slowly freeze the phone on her hand.

Tired and surprised, Blossom just felt her head swirl and fainted with no care if she fell on ice.

* * *

**Hi there, my peeps! What's been up lately?**

**So here is chapter ten, and I hope you've liked it! The flashback/vision/dream/nightmare is quite long, but does give some hints about why Berserk present version hates Blossom. Oh, and before I forget to mention it, since Blossom is a goddess she doesn't age all quick, but I'm still deciding if in her whole other world, should she be an immortal goddess or a temporary goddess. We'll just see~! **

**So anyways, I hope you've enjoyed and don't forget to REVIEW! :] Till the next chapter, later~**

**~Lucy**


	12. Melancholy Hill

**When The Blossom Snaps**

**Chapter 12: Melancholy Hill**

_Her eyes fluttered open at once, and it took her a while before she could regain everything that had just happened. Her body was lying on the grass, with trees high above her showering her with shade and flowers scattered all around her. The sun was blocked by the thick clouds, and the breeze felt great as it made contact with her skin. She could feel her fingers trying to grasp for something, but her mind was in such a daze that she gave up. The moment she recognized the peace and serenity around her, a strange feeling began to dominate her all over. Closing her eyes, the setting around her changed. _

_It suddenly became colder, and the winds become a freezing breeze to her skin. The grass beneath her became more rough, and the sky darkened. "You really must find a better spot to relax," She heard a voice mumble. Groaning loudly, she slowly opened her eyes to find the familiar form of the red-headed boy. She wasn't in the mood to speak with him since their previous quarrel. Lifting herself up, the girl turned her attention to him and sent him a glare. "I'm sorry. Was I interrupting your slumber, your highness?"_

_"I shall warn you, I am not in the mood to be messed with. So I strongly recommend you find yourself another spot far away from here as possible," Her voice was dripping with anger that didn't slip past him, but only caught his attention even more.  
_

_"Oh yeah? And who the hell made you the boss? Sorry, but I think I'll rather stay and face the consequences," He replied, giving her a look that showed he was up for the challenge. He watched and waited for her reaction, but was surprised when she looked away. He stayed there, patiently waiting for her to make a move but she stayed frozen. "I don't see why you're still upset. I've moved on Blossom, and I already got myself another girl."_

_The tension around them only worsened as he ended his sentence. Unknown to him, the girl who presently sat on the snow was truly not in the mood to be bothered with. Her head was being attacked with thoughts that were confusing. A discovery she was shocked to uncover but was too frightened to tell anyone for the fear of being judged. This...thing wasn't normal, and no one in the past generations had ever had such a thing happen to them. Remembering this, her mind jumped to conclusions that were only worrying her much more._

_Deciding to awaken her from the weird trance she seemed to be in, Brick placed his hand on the sword kept on his side. Blossom knew where his hand was currently located, but hoped he wouldn't do anything he'll regret. He slipped the sword out, his gloved fingers tracing the sharp tip of the blade. _

_"Blossom..." He whispered, hoping for her to look at him as he spoke. "When was the last time we had a duel?"_

_Her eyes widened before turning her face to the side, looking at him as if he was insane. "You wouldn't..."_

_Brick, being satisfied to know she was nervous from his question, held the sword close to face. He made sure the red-headed girl had her eyes on him the entire time as he continued talking. "Now, why wouldn't I? I've been craving a good fight lately. And since there is no opponent as good of a fight as you...How about one round?" She stood up, watching him with a worried look. He walked closer to her, each step she dread._

_"Don't...Brick, my emotions...They're unstable, I'm telling you-"_

_"This fight is testing each other's strength, wisdom in battling another. Emotions have nothing to do with this," He replied in a cold tone, lifting his sword up to her neck._

_"You don't understand," Her voice said it this time with a serious tone. Brick didn't care about all these emotions she was talking about; fighting had nothing to do with that. She waited to see if he would bring down his sword, but the two seemed frozen in place. "I don't want to fight you. You know what I'm capable of doing..."_

_"I'll take my chances." And with that, he lifted his sword above her, and brought it down in a swift move. Her body quickly reacted and moved out of the way, falling on the snow. Her heartbeat quickened, her hands forming into fists. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. Standing up, her legs began to run far from the boy. She couldn't, and she wouldn't get involved with this. All she needed to do was get away, and it would be okay. Her body stood behind a thick tree, her breathing heavy and short. _

_"Hi there," She heard his raspy voice whisper before stabbing the sword into the bark. Running away from him once again, Blossom was almost at her peak. She knew she couldn't fight her heart's desire to show him why she should never be questioned. But no...things could get out of hand very quickly._

_Deep inside her lingered a cold, distant feeling that was beginning to grow. Knowing what it meant, she tried her best to relax but it was no use. She couldn't run anymore; her energy was already draining. Just as she heard him walking behind her, she let her body collapse onto the ground. _

_"Brick, this is the last time I'm going to say it...Stop this before something bad happens." She waited, waited for him to call it quits or just walk away from the entire situation but no. _

_Shaking his head, Brick chuckled at the girl's warnings. He knew how fun things were when the two of them fought, and he was already too far into the one-sided battle to go back. This needed to continue, whether she was going to fight for fun or to defend herself. "I told you, Blossom. Just stand up and stop being a coward. It's been long enough that I've gone without a fight."_

_Suddenly without a warning. a flame was shot at him; throwing him a few feet back, he watched as the girl lifted herself up and turned around with cold eyes. "I warned you." She charged at him full speed, both of her hands engulfed in flames. She sent several shots of flames at him, using his sword to block them. She suddenly stopped, the flames on her hands fading away. Lifting one hand up, a single finger was brought out and a bright flash of lighting was sent at his direction, catching him off guard. _

_Brick was barely able to block it, but was still thrown across the forest. His back hit a tree, pain instantly shooting up his spine. He watched, rather horrified of what Blossom had done so easily, as the girl walked towards him. As much as it hurt, Brick lifted himself up and began running towards Blossom. He watched nervously as he stopped in front of her, his breathing heavy. He was shocked, watching her in amazement as she lifted her open hands and brought them towards her face in a quick motion and forming them into fists, when he felt something hard grab hold of his feet. Looking down, he saw something that surprised. _

_Ice had formed around his feet._

_His gaze was caught by Blossom who was walking towards him. Her eyes seemed alive, excited by all the commotion that had occurred. "I told you, Brick..." She mumbled, lifting her hand to touch his cheek. His eyes never broke contact with hers. "My sisters and I are people who should never be underestimated. You should know that by now." A single finger trailed down his cheek to his arm and to his hand; he suddenly felt his hand in hers, watching as she lifted up his hand to his face to flash the infamous ring he had been given. "Not even this can protect you from our true power."_

_Blossom looked at him one more time before turning towards the opposite direction and walking off. Just before she was completely out of his sight, she turned her head to the side and gave him a gentle smile and her hand rose, and just as she snapped her fingers a single flame appeared on the ice that had kept him trapped. He watched it melt, confused by what had just happened._

_She couldn't...She just hadn't...Falling to the ground, he grabbed his sword and placed it back on his side, quickly lifting himself up. _

* * *

His eyes shot open, his body lifting up to see the moon already in the sky with clouds all around. The stars shone brightly that night, and it was rather captivating how they would stay like that for centuries without running out of fuel. But his thoughts were ruined as the dream was brought back to his attention.

He thought of how Blossom didn't seem like herself in his dream...flashback, or whatever it was. Things like this had kept him up for the previous nights, and it was beginning to take its toll on him and on things he didn't question on before. But all he could do was just think and try to reason with things, though some like the dream were hard to explain. His brothers weren't aware of what he was going though, and he wasn't on planning them soon. It just wasn't the right time.

Brick needed answers, quick. But he seemed to be the only one having this strange visions. The weird voice that had talked to him in his mind (and he hoped he wasn't going insane) had more explaining to do, and he would just have to wait for it to show up once again.

But for now, he could only dream of the mysterious girl he felt like he had met in a previous life.

* * *

"Father had once told me," The blond whispered as she walked along the beach, eyeing her older sister that had stayed closer to the solid ground. "He believed we would have some kind of big adventure in our life. Who would've thought the adventure would be searching for our big sister? Sometimes I wonder when things will get better..."

"I dunno, Bubbles..." Buttercup replied, her green eyes scanning the area. Noting that they were alone, she stomped her foot on the ground, spreading her arms and lifting them up. At the exact moment, a piece of earth flew up to her waist level, and she swiftly kicked the earth across the area in a quick motion. "That felt good."

"Buttercup!" She heard her sister screech, rolling her eyes at the blond's exaggeration. "What if someone had seen you? You shouldn't do that in the public!"

She raised an eyebrow, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh Bubbles, just chill. Have some fun in the water. There's no one here anyways."

"Oh really?" The green-eyes girl shrieked as she heard the voice right behind her, turning around to see her brunette sister, Bunny, sitting on wind that had been formed into a circular shape. "You sure do know when there's no one else here, BC."

"Oh, shut up!" Buttercup replied, crossing her arms against her chest. "But see, Bubbles? Even Bunny is loosening up a bit!" She called out, pointing at the wind being controlled by the youngest sibling.

"Yeah, like seeing a girl in a school uniform floating on a ball of wind isn't weird enough," Bunny commented with sarcasm, earning a glare from Buttercup. "You might as well have fun in the human world before the real threat happens."

"I see..." She whispered. She turned her back towards them, facing the expanding ocean; her eyes stared at the beautiful reflection of them moon. "Well..." Bubbles suddenly had a weird gleam in her eyes.

Buttercup and Bunny both didn't have time to dodge the water their blond sister had shot at them. Looking at each other for a second, Buttercup and Bunny began running towards Bubbles, who already had the water she needed floating around her body.

* * *

"This...girl," A deep voice growled, and in his hand he held a small cherry blossom. "She is testing my patience. I need my plan to speed up.." He looked at his desk, and saw a picture with a dragon on it when an idea began forming inside his mind.

"The girl is barely accepting her powers. Within a matter of time, she will grow accustomed to them and began using them during her normal life..." He mumbled to himself, toying with the flower. He slowly tore one of its petals off. "And when she does, I'll get one of the boys to attack her and maybe even abduct the goddess of fire herself."

Tearing off another petal, he stood up and looked through his window and examined the silent, sleeping city. "And once I absorb her power, I shall destroy this planet and take over the world of the gods."

Staring at the flowers, his hands suddenly closed, squishing and destroying the flower. He opened his hand and then dropped the remaining pieces of the blossom to the floor, watching it fall all over. "Once I have the goddess, I will convert her sweet, kind soul into a sinister person..."

Sitting back onto his comfortable chair, he pulled his feet onto his desk and placed his arms behind hid head, proud of the plan he had just thought of. "Now who to do the dirty work for me..." He thought.

And suddenly, the answer came to him.

"Oh, _Brick_. You sure do have some work to do," He whispered to himself.

* * *

**Yay~! Chapter twelve already? Thank you all for supporting me this far! I really appreciate. **

**Don't forget to review. I've just been addicted to tumblr recently, so yeah...I've been lazy. But I'll try to update soon!**

**Until the next time. Ta ta, dearies~!**

**-Lucy**


End file.
